


In Line Secrets

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Hikaru is a bad character here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu is a young and expert pscyatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers), HikaBu (Lovers, but one-sided)  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst (for HikaBu side)  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert pscyatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a _bad character_ here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.

  
~~

Secrets. That one word alone creates thousands of wonders. Moreover when it is mixed with the life called ‘the secrets of life’ it creates even more wonders. Of course everyone has their own secrets, a secret that one keeps for one self. That goes the same to this not blood-related brothers, Takaki Yuya and Inoo Kei.  
Currently, both of them are in a restaurant, Kei is happily eats his food while Takaki is trying to listen to the conversation in the other table.  
  
“… So finally she cured?” A cheerful guy said. The other one nods and smiles nicely.  
  
“Un~ She got herself back, after all that deep trauma she went through~” He said.  
  
“Nee, Kota, you’re a really good psychologist! I thought she would never be cured.” The cheerful guy said.  
  
“Not really. Besides I’m a psychiatrist, not psychologist!” Yabu said with a joking tone. The cheerful guy, Hikaru, rolled his eyes.  
  
“What makes it different?” Hikaru said. Well, to most of people they can’t tell the difference.  
  
“Psychologist is NOT a doctor, and psychiatrist is.” Yabu said. Hikaru giggles, by then, Takaki who has been listening to their conversation stands up. He walks from the tables he was in to these Hikaru and Yabu’s table.  
  
“Excuse me.” Takaki said politely. Yabu and Hikaru bows lightly as a respond.  
“I accidently heard that you are a psychiatrist, is that true?” He asks politely. Though he lied about ‘accidently heard’. He heard it on purpose.  
  
“Yes.” Yabu says.  
  
“Ah nice. Are you accepting patient? Because I’ll be really grateful if you do.” Takaki says again as he smiles gently. Hikaru rolled his eyes.  
  
“Jaa, I’ll be out, buying news paper. Please do have a talk.” Hikaru said as he stands up. Then he leaves the restaurant.  
  
“Douzo, have a seat.” Yabu said politely.  
  
“So, are you accepting patient?” Takaki asks again, this time, he is really serious. Yabu nods.  
  
“Yes, why?” Yabu asks, well he’s a little bit confuse.  
  
“You see that guy in blue?” Takaki said as he points to Inoo who is eating his cake. Yabu sees Kei and nods.  
  
“Yes? What’s with him? He looks normal.” Yabu said. Well, on the outside Kei is normal.  
  
“You see, I have gone to a psychiatrist and she said Kei has a mental disorder. He acts like a 6-year old, he’s 23 years old by the way. I get her to treat Kei but she gave up. Now I don’t know where can I find a psychiatrist who can handle Kei. So would you please treat him?” Takaki said, he’s half begging. Yabu nods, he has been dealing with that kind of disorder before and he could cure it, so he thought probably he can do the same now.  
  
“Well… I guess I can.” Yabu said.  
  
“Great! Thank you so much! Oh! How rude of me. I’m Takaki Yuya. He’s Inoo Kei, my not blood-related brother.” Takaki said. Yabu nods casually.  
  
“But… you do realize that it might take years to cure him, right? You see, this kind of disorder is not very easy to overcome with.” Yabu said to reassure about Takaki’s request.  
  
“Oh yeah! All you need to do is to make him more responsible and independent. Like doing some house work. Well, I don’t hire a maid nor butler, so I have to do things on my own. While that, I’m busy with my works. But, he’s always wanted to be spoiled. I do want to spoiled him, but sometimes I just don’t have time. And he ended up crying or bugging me.” Takaki explains. Yabu seems to understand about this request so much so he nods and smiles warmly.  
  
“Sure, if that’s the case it won’t take too long. Not even a week~” Yabu said nicely. Takaki smiles.  
  
“About the money, I’ll give you as much as you want! Just please take care of him, if possible, let him stay in your house and gives him a complete treatment, nee?” Takaki said excitedly. Yabu can’t even cuts him off. But oh well, Yabu loves his job anyway, so he’ll just agree with it.  
  
“Okay. I guess I can manages to do that~” Yabu said.  
  
\--  
  
After getting all the agreement, Yabu agrees to look after Kei until he overcome the disorder he had. Or at least until he can be independent. Takaki promises that he’ll come to visit everyday too. Right now, they are on the Yabu residence, Takaki is introducing Kei to Yabu.  
  
“Kei-chan, this is Yabu Kota, he’s going to be your guardian.” Takaki said softly to Kei. Kei tugs Takaki’s sleeve and hides behind Takaki, as if he’s scared.  
  
“Hello, Kei~ Don’t be scared~” Yabu said to Kei so softly. Then again, Yabu _is_ charming. Kei slowly take a peek to see Yabu.  
  
“He—hello~” Kei said shyly.  
  
“Now now, don’t be scared, he’s so kind~” Takaki said to assure Kei that Yabu won’t do him harm. Takaki holds Kei’s hand and drag him to face Yabu. Yabu smiles gently and gives him a lollipop.  
  
“Here, for you~” Yabu said. Kei smiles so widely and takes the lollipop.  
  
“Arigatou!” Kei said, cutely. Takaki giggles.  
  
“See? He’s just like a little kid…” Takaki said.  
  
“Un. Passive mental disorder nee, don’t worry, I guess he’ll be able to be a little bit mature soon~” Yabu said confidently.  
  
“Alright then~ Jaa, I’ll take my leave. Please treat him well nee~” Takaki said as he gives a little smile to Yabu. Then he turns his attention to Kei.  
“And Kei, be good nee, don’t be naughty~” Takaki said.  
  
“Niichan… will leave Kei?” Kei asks sadly, with a huge puppy eyes. It’s seems like he doesn’t want Takaki to leave him.  
  
“I have to, my dear. Don’t worry, I’ll visit you tomorrow. For now, have fun with Yabu nee?” Takaki said as he caresses Kei’s head. Kei’s face is still sad but he nods anyway, since Takaki told him to.  
“Jaa nee~” Takaki said as he waves his hand and leaves Yabu’s house.  
  
“Now, let’s see your room?” Yabu said softly. Kei nods and holds Yabu’s hand. It seems like he likes to hold hand wherever he goes. Yabu lets him hold his hand and leads him to his new room upstairs. As they walks, Kei tries to open the lollipop’s wrap, but he fails. So he tugs Yabu’s sleeve and shows him the lollipop.  
  
“Kei can’t… open it…” Kei said sadly. Yabu laughs seeing that and pats his head.  
  
“I’ll open it to you~ but next time, you have to ask for help properly, okay?” Yabu said. He takes the lollipop and helps Kei to unwrap it.  
  
“Properly?” Kei tilts his head. Yabu giggles and gives the unwrapped lollipop. Kei smiles and take it.  
“Arigatou~” he says.  
  
“Next time, say ‘please’, okay?” Yabu asks. Kei smiles and holds Yabu’s hand even tighter.  
  
“Okay!” Kei said cutely and then he eats his lollipop. By then, they arrived at Kei’s room, which in between Hikaru’s room and Yabu’s room. Yabu opens the room door. The room was neat and clean. There’s a lot of toys there, like jenga, building blocks, remote controlled car, and so on. Well, that is a room for treating a child.  
  
“Good boy~ jaa, this is your room~” Yabu said. Kei smiles so widely and runs inside the room. For his this is a paradise.  
  
“Can Kei… play with these?” Kei asks.  
  
“Un. Of course.” Yabu replied.  
  
“Yatta! Arigatou~” Kei said as he plays with the building blocks, he assembles it here and there. Yabu giggles seeing him.  
  
“Don’t forget to clean it up and put it back to its place again, nee?” Yabu said. Kei doesn’t listen and simply just nods. As a psychiatrist, he can somehow reads Kei’s face, so he knows that Kei is not listening.  
“Kei, listen to me.” Yabu said, but oh well, Kei carry on playing. Yabu sighs. Just by then, Hikaru came out from his room and hugs Yabu.  
  
“You know… you shouldn’t take that Takaki’s request.” Hikaru said.  
  
“Eh? Why? It’s my job by the way…” Yabu said as he keeps looking at Kei who is happily playing while eating his lollipop.  
  
“Well, yeah… but this way… He’ll monopolize you…” Hikaru said while pouting, Yabu giggles. Hikaru pouts even more because Yabu only giggles and gives no other reaction. Hikaru hugs Yabu even tighter and whispers :  
  
“You’re mine… you know that…”  
  
TBC

~~

This is the new InooBu~  
Yay~  
I'll make Hikaru mean here, so please be aware ahahahaha~

Do you like it?  
Please do not forget about 'Secret' in the title nee ahahahaha~

Jaa,  
please do leave me a comment nee~  
Tell me what do you think~

and,

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **


	2. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers), HikaBu (Lovers, but one-sided)  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst (for HikaBu side)  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a _bad character_ here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.

  
~~~  
“I know Hika. Besides, he is just my patient. Once he’s cured, he’ll leave. Don’t be jealous.” Yabu said before he giggles and kisses Hikaru’s cheek. Yup, they’re lovers. They have been together for around a year.  
  
“I was just wanted to remind you, dear~” Hikaru said sweetly.  
“Jaa, I’ll continue my work, bring me diner to my room, ‘kay?” Hikaru said as he lets go of the hug. Yabu just nods and smiles. Hikaru giggles and go back to his room. Sometimes, maybe Hikaru can be too demanding, but oh well, Yabu loves him so he doesn’t mind.  
Yabu sees Kei who is playing the building blocks while eating his lollipop, and Yabu gets an idea. The first step to make Kei more independent is to make Kei helping him with cooking or washing. By that step by step he’ll be able to do it by himself and makes it as habit.  
  
“Kei, let’s unpack your belongings and cook together?” Yabu said gently as he unzips Kei’s suitcase which is on that room. But Kei is stay in silent and keeps playing.  
“Kei…” Yabu tries to call Kei again, but he fails, Kei keeps ignoring him. Yabu sighs and taps Kei’s shoulder.  
  
“Hmmm?” Kei answers shortly without turns to Yabu nor paying attention to Yabu. Kei keeps playing with the building blocks, making some abstract shapes.  
  
“Kei. Pay attention. Don’t be rude.” Yabu said. Kei stops playing and turns his attention to Yabu.  
“Listen, when someone talks to you, pay attention, okay?” Yabu slowly says with gentle and warm voice. Kei nods, indicating that he understand it. It seems like Yabu have some sort of charisma that makes Kei listen to him and obeys him.  
“Now, let’s unpack your belongings and cook the diner together?” Yabu said again with a very gentle tone.  
  
“Don’t want to! Kei wants to play~” Kei said. Yabu sighs and ruffles Kei’s head.  
  
“Nee, Kei, why do you want to play?” Yabu asks. This time, he uses his psychology skill.  
  
“Because it’s fun~” Kei answers the most common answer, just as Yabu expected.  
  
“Don’t you know, cooking is more fun than playing~ You can mix up things and afterwards you can eat them~” Yabu said. Of course, Kei, who is like a little kid, gets interested.  
  
“Really? It’s fun?” Kei asks. Yabu nods.  
  
“Un. But first let’s unpack your things, okay?” Yabu says cheerfully, like a host for children TV show. It makes Kei nods and smiles cutely.  
  
\--  
  
After unpacking Kei’s things, they go to the kitchen. Yabu prepared the ingredients and puts on an apron, afterwards he helps Kei to put on an apron too. Kei looks happy about wearing an apron. They cooked together and it went quite nicely. They manage to cook some great dishes and Kei seems to have fun too.  
  
“It was fun~” Kei says as he smiles and washes his hands. Yabu smiles and nods.  
  
“It was nee~” Yabu says as he untie Kei’s apron.  
  
“I want to do it again tomorrow~” Kei says as he takes off the apron. Yabu smiles even wider. It seems like Kei started to get interested on doing the housework, for this matter, it is cooking.  
  
“Really? Then let’s do it again~ Let’s make breakfast together tomorrow~” Yabu offers which is welcomed by Kei nicely.  
  
“Un! Let’s make a very nice breakfast, nee?” Kei says. Yabu nods as he puts some of the dishes on the tray. Kei tilts his head and sits on the dining chair.  
“Why you put it on the tray?” Kei asks.  
  
“Did you see someone who sits with me this evening on the restaurant?” Yabu asks. Kei nods.  
  
“Un. Why?”  
  
“That guy is my boyfriend. He’s living with me~ He’s always been busy so sometimes he eats on his room and he doesn’t want to be bothered at all.” Yabu said as he prepares the plate for Kei too.  
  
“What is that guy does?” Kei asks curiously. His tone is turning a little bit serious too.  
  
“He makes robots. He always wanted to make the best robots and he always worked hard for it~” Yabu said as he picks up the tray.  
“You can eat first, I’ll take this to Hika~” Yabu says with a smile on his face. Then he walks to the stairs and goes upstairs, leaving Kei alone at the dining room.  
  
“But… if Hika always busy, doesn’t that mean Ko-chan will be all alone?” Kei mumbles before he eats his food.  
  
\--  
  
After having their dinner, Yabu washes the dishes with Kei. Kei is not complaining at all on doing the dirty dishes. It seems like it’ll be easier to cure him from his disorder after all. Although, Yabu has to help him several times, but that is better than nothing.  
  
“Kota, Bring me a cup of coffee!” Hikaru yells out from upstairs.  
  
“Hai!” Yabu answered. Then he proceed to the pantry he had on his kitchen and make the coffee. Mean while, Kei is wondering about something. He tugs Yabu’s sleeve and tilts his head.  
  
“Nee, is Hika always does that?” Kei asks with his purely innocent tone. Yabu doesn’t really get what does Kei means.  
  
“What do you mean?” Yabu asks back as he stirs the coffee.  
  
“Hika… is he always yelling and ordered Ko-chan around like that?” Kei asks. Well, he’s right though, isn’t that a rude way to asks for help? It’s almost like ordering a subordinate to make him coffee.  
  
“Well, you see, He’s always busy, and sometimes he is just too stressed to mind his manner.” Yabu said before he giggles.  
“But he’s actually wonderful person~ Wait here, nee, I’ll be back soon.” Yabu said as he picks up the cup and walks to the stair to deliver it to Hikaru.  
  
“Ko-chan is nice…” Kei mumbles as he sits on the chair.  
  
\--  
  
It’s late already. Yabu already put Kei on his bedroom, and right now he’s on his room, alone. He’s about to go to sleep. He is ready with his sheet and his pillow. All he needs to do is turns off the light and sleep. But when he wanted to turn off the light, someone knocks the door, Yabu opens it, it’s Kei.  
  
“Kei? What’s wrong, dear?” Yabu gently asks as he lets Kei enters his room. Keiis hugging the pillow he brought from his room and cutely snuggles closer to Yabu.  
  
“Kei can’t sleep…” Kei says, he buried his face on Yabu’s chest. Yabu hugs him nicely and pats him.  
  
“Why? You scared of sleeping alone?” Yabu asks.  
  
“No. But Usa-chan is not here…” Kei said as he shakes his head.  
  
“Usa-chan?” Yabu tilts his head. He lets go of the hug and closes the door.  
  
“My rabbit doll…” Kei said innocently. “Kei always hug him when Kei is sleeping.” Kei continues.  
  
“Ah sou ka… You know, Kei. You should try to sleep without Usa-chan… After all, you’re 23 years old already, and you’re a man, right?” Yabu said. But Kei pouts.  
  
“No!” Kei said as he shakes his head.  
  
“Okay okay. How about tonight you sleep with me?” Yabu says.  
  
“Ko-chan will be my Usa-chan?” Kei asks. Yabu laughs lightly. He leads Kei to the bed and nods.  
  
“Un. But only for tonight, okay?” Yabu says. Yabu lies down on his bed, and Kei does the same.  
  
“Okay! Arigatou!” Kei says cheerfully, and without wasting any second he hugs Yabu and buried his head on Yabu’s chest.  
“Ko-chan is better than Usa-chan~” Kei commented as he hugs Yabu even tighter.  
  
“Eh?” Yabu gets a little surprised to hear that. Even so he laughs lightly and thanked him anyway.  
“Well… Thank you~” Yabu says. Kei nods as he keeps hugging. He stay in silent for a moment. Yabu turns off the light. The switch is right next to the head board so he doesn’t need to get up to turns it off. After that, Yabu closes his eyes, but when he almost fly to the dream land, Kei asks something :  
  
“Why Ko-chan dates Hika?”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Thank you for reading!  



	3. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers), HikaBu (Lovers, but one-sided)  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst (for HikaBu side)  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a _bad character_ here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.

  
~~~  
“Eh? Why you asked?” Yabu says. Well… to be honest, that is kinda frank and surprising question.  
  
“Hika is rude, he ordered Ko-chan around like a maid, Hika always busy too so Ko-chan often being alone. Then… why Ko-chan date Hika?” Kei says. Now that Kei mentioned it. It’s true. Hika treats Yabu like a maid and not a boyfriend.  
  
“Hika is actually nice and gentle you know~ He’s just too busy and stressed out, that’s all.” Yabu answered nicely. Kei nods.  
  
“Sou ka…” Kei mumbles. Yabu pats his head and hugs him back.  
  
“Let’s go to sleep. You need rest. Oyasumi, Kei~” Yabu says gently.  
  
“Un. Oyasumi, Ko-chan.”  
  
\--  
  
The next day, when Kei wakes up, Yabu already gone from the bed. It seems like he’s an early riser. Kei climb down from the bed and looks around to look for Yabu. The first thing he thinks of is Hika’s room. Yabu probably there with Hika. So Kei walks out from the room and walks to Hikaru’s room. When he is about to knock the door, he hears Hikaru’s voice.  
  
“… of course dear, I’ll be there for you this evening. … Yeah, I’ll be there… … Don’t worry about Kota, he won’t bust us… … Hey hey hey, don’t be angry. Beside you know you’re my number one, and I only pretend to be his boyfriend…. … well you know, he’s rich, I can always ask him for money… …. Of course dear, I really love you~ It’s not a fake…” it seems like Hikaru is talking with someone on the phone. Kei heard everything and he feels bad for Yabu. Well… from what Hikaru said on the phone, it seems like Hikaru is two-timing Yabu, and only date Yabu for money. Just by then, Yabu calls for Kei.  
  
“Kei? What are you doing there? You need anything with Hika?” Yabu asks gently as he climbs the two last stairs. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No. Kei wants to look for Ko-chan…” Kei says honestly.  
  
“Sou ka? Jaa, now, go take a bath nee, I’ve prepared the bath for you. Then go downstairs nee, let’s cook together~” Yabu said nicely. Kei nods and walks to his room to take his clothes. While Yabu goes downstairs again, Kei opens his closet while thinking.  
  
‘Is Hika cheated on Ko-chan? Poor Ko-chan… He loves Hika so much…’ Kei thought as he takes his shirt.  
‘Should I tell Ko-chan? But… that would make Ko-chan sad…’ Kei thought again. Then he shakes his head.  
‘Maybe I should keep in silent.’ Finally Kei decided to say nothing.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Kei and Yabu is cooking together. They almost finish cooking, all they need to do is puts the pancake on the plate and take the honey on the shelf. Kei is taking the honey when Hikaru came down and greets them a good morning.  
  
“Morning.” Hikaru said as he messes with his hair. He looks messy and sleepy. Yabu smiles nicely and greets him back.  
  
“Good morning, Hika.” Yabu said nicely.  
  
“Morning…” Kei greets too, but slowly and hateful.  
  
“What are you making? I’m hungry.” Hikaru said and sits on the dining chair. Yabu gives him a cup of tea, and puts the pancake on the table too.  
  
“Pancake. Kei helped me made it~” Yabu says nicely, and he gives Hika a kiss on his cheek. Kei brings the honey and put it on the table, then he also sits on the chair. Yabu gives him a plate of pancake too. But when Yabu was about to sit down too, Hikaru says something.  
  
“Kou, I need to go for some works right after this, so prepare me the bath, will you?” Hikaru said as he uses the knife to cut the pancake. Kei looks at Hikaru with irritated looks.  
  
 _‘He treats Ko-chan badly again…’_ Kei thought as he eats his pancake.  
  
“Okay~” Yabu agrees. He walks to the stairs and goes up stairs to prepare the bath for Hikaru. So now, it’s just Hikaru and Kei on the dining room.  
  
“Hika shouldn’t treat Ko-chan like that… He loves you so much you know…” Kei says cutely, but Hikaru rolled his eyes.  
  
“What do you know kid? I know he loves me so much, and I do love him too. Besides, I treat him just fine.” Hikaru said carelessly and he eats another bite of the pancake.  
  
“If you really love Ko-chan, then you shouldn’t two-timing Ko-chan.”  Kei says innocently. Well… just like a kid would say it. Hikaru’s eyes get widen, but then he laughs.  
  
“Kid, don’t joke around.” Hikaru said and he drinks his tea. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No. Kei heard what Hika said on the phone. Hika dates Ko-chan just for money. That is not nice!” Kei said, with a higher tone this time.  
  
“Tsk! So you heard that? Listen kid, if you ever tell to Kou about that, I’ll cut you up into pieces.” Hikaru said, his tone was serious and his eyes were so sharp. But Kei is not afraid at all.  
  
“Kei will tell Ko-chan if you keep treating him like that.” Kei said. Hikaru stands up and grabs Kei’s shirt’s collar.  
  
“Kid, I’m serious. I _will cut you into pieces._ So you better keep in silent.” Hikaru said that and throws Kei to the floor. Hikaru takes his tea and pour it to Kei’s head. It makes Kei cries. Well, the tea is hot. Hikaru laughs lightly and walks away, by then Yabu comes down and sees Kei is on the floor, wet  by the tea.  
  
“Kei?” Yabu rushes to Kei to help him stand up and wipes his tears. Kei was about to explain what happened but Hikaru hugs Yabu and kisses his cheek.  
  
“He spilled my tea, dear. I think he’s just being too careless of himself.” Hikaru said, lying, but well, Yabu doesn’t know.  
“I was about to take the towel for him~” Hikaru said, lying again, but then again, Yabu believes him. Kei keeps in silent as he keeps gazing to Hikaru in disbelief.  
  
“Sou ka? How nice of you Hika~ But since you’re in hurry, you should take your bath, I’ll take care of him~” Yabu said nicely. Hikaru smiles.  
  
“Thank you, dear.” Hikaru said, unusually nice. Then Hikaru goes to his room. While Yabu cleans up the floor and Kei keeps in silent as his tears silently rolled down.  
  
“Don’t cry, Kei… is it hurt anywhere?” Yabu asks, worrying about his patient.  
  
“Yes… it hurts…” Kei said before he sobs.  
  
“Where is it hurt?” Yabu said as he leads Kei to sits on the chair. Kei puts Yabu’s hands on his chest.  
  
“Here… it’s hurt here…” Kei said, still a little sobbing.  
 _‘I feel so sorry for you that it feels hurt…’_ Kei thought. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Your chest hurt?” Yabu asks dearly, but Kei shakes his head, and replied :  
  
“No… Kei’s feeling is.” Kei said. Yabu gets even more confused. He doesn’t get why Kei is crying yet. Well, he doesn’t know how cruel Hikaru is. Kei hugs Yabu, and buried his head on Yabu’s chest, and said :  
  
“Ko-chan… should just…  
 break up with Hika…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

How was that?  
Hope you like it nee~

Gomen nee I can't reply comment,  
it's because my internet is not connecting well~  
I'll reply as soon as I can though,  
so please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll be really glad to get it~

and,

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  



	4. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers), HikaBu (Lovers, but one-sided)  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst (for HikaBu side)  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a _bad character_ here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.

 

  
~~~  
“Eh? Why… you said that?” Yabu asks. But Kei is not answering at all, he keeps in silent and crying silently as he buried his face on Yabu’s chest.  
“Kei?” Yabu tries to get an answer, but Kei keeps in silent.  
“Oh well, for now, change your clothes, and clean yourself up, nee?” Yabu says. Well, Kei is wet by tea, so it’s probably the best to send him upstairs and let him change his clothes. Kei nods and runs his legs to his room.  
  
\--  
  
After Kei changed his clothes, Hikaru also has done bathing. Right now, Yabu is washing the plates, he just finished his breakfast, while Kei sits on the couch. Hikaru is ready to go out, he hugs Yabu from behind.  
  
“I’ll go now~” Hikaru said. Yabu smiles and nods.  
  
“Un.” He replied. Hikaru lets go of the hug and Yabu faces him.  
  
“Ah! … I forgot I have to buy some cables before going to work… and I don’t have money right now… Can I borrow some from you?” Hikaru asks, pretending to be nice.  
  
“Well… why not~ here.” Yabu said as he gives Hikaru some cash. Kei, who is watching from the couch, is gritting his teeth already.  
  
“Ah… and can I borrow your car too?” Hikaru asks again, this time for Yabu’s car.  
  
“But, I want to go to the hospital today… I have a counseling schedule. And you know… the hospital is quite far from here.” Yabu says, Hikaru pouts.  
  
“But… I have to go quite far today… and if I take the train will be too tiring…” Hikaru says with puppy eyes and cute tone.  
  
“Don’t pout… Okay okay you can take my car, I’ll take the bus today…” Yabu said as he pats Hikaru’s head. If Kei is not acting nice right now, he would really smack Hikaru’s head. But oh well, Kei keeps in silent.  
  
“Thank you. Jaa, I’m off~ Bye~” Hikaru said as grabs Yabu’s car key and he walks to the door.  
  
“Un. Have a save trip, Hika~” Yabu said nicely as he waves his hands. Not long after Hikaru closes the door, someone rang the bell, Yabu runs to get it and it was Takaki.  
“Ah, Takaki-san? Come in, Kei is on the living room~” Yabu said as he lets Takaki enters the house.  
  
“Niichan!” Kei happily runs to Takaki and Takaki hugs his little brother. While that Yabu make some tea for Takaki.  
  
“I brought you your Usa-chan~” Takaki said as he gives Kei a bunny doll and sits with Kei on the couch.  
“How can you sleep last night? You don’t have your Usa-chan, right?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Ko-chan let me hugged him instead~” Kei answers cutely. Takaki ruffles Kei’s head.  
  
“Sou ka?” Takaki said and he looks at Yabu. Yabu serves the tea and sits on the couch too.  
“How is he? I mean the progress?” Takaki asks.  
  
“He’s progressing fine. He helped me with the chores already. He helped me cooked this morning too.” Yabu said. Takaki tilts his head and looks to Kei.  
  
“Kei… did that? He rarely wants to help me… and he cooked with you?” Takaki said in disbelief. Yabu proudly nods and pats Kei’s head.  
“That’s indeed good~ That means he doesn’t need to stay here for so long nee?” Takaki said. Yabu nods again, and by then, Kei’s face turns sad.  
  
“Yes. Probably he’ll be more responsible and independent in 3 more days.” Yabu said. Takaki listened well and nods.  
  
“Sou ka? That’s good~ Really good~” Takaki said while nodding his head.  
  
“Nee… Ko-chan… can Ko-chan leave Kei and niichan alone? Kei needs to talk with Niichan…” Kei said seriously. Yabu smiles and nods nicely.  
  
“Sure, Kei. Please take your time~” Yabu said politely, then he leaves the room and head upstairs.  
  
\--  
  
Several minutes later, Yabu come down, thinking that they might have finish their conversation. When Yabu is walking down on the stair way, he can hear Takaki said :  
  
“I do not approve that. You, Kei, just do as I ordered you to.” Yabu can hear that. Takaki sounds so serious and demanding.  
  
“But…” Kei was about to argue back but Takaki looks at him sharply.  
  
“Kei!” Takaki said strictly.  
  
“Hai…” Kei lowered his head and pouts by then Yabu entered the room.  
  
“I’m sorry, you’re not done yet?” Yabu said. Takaki shakes his head.  
  
“No, we’re done.” Takaki said with a smile. Kei sighs and hugs his bunny doll.  
  
“Is something wrong? Kei seems so sad about something.” Yabu asks, he’s being worried over Kei. Takaki shakes his head.  
  
“Nothing. He’s just asking something nonsense again. Please do not mind.” Takaki said politely.  
“Jaa, I should take my leave. Please take care of Kei.” Takaki said politely again as he bows. Yabu bows too and nods.  
  
“With pleasure.” Yabu replied. Takaki smiles and took a glance to Kei.  
  
“Be good, Kei. Do not disregard me.” Takaki said before he stands up from the couch and proceed to the front door. Yabu doesn’t understand what was those two talking about, but whatever it is, it seems like Takaki prohibited Kei to do something.  
  
“Hai…” Kei said sadly.  
  
\--  
  
After Takaki left, Yabu sits on the couch with the sad Kei. Yabu pats Kei’s hair and asks.  
  
“What’s wrong? You look so sad?” Yabu asks nicely, but Kei shakes his head.  
“So you don’t want to tell me?” Yabu asks again. Again, Kei shakes his head. Yabu sighs.  
“Alright then. But stop those sad face nee~” Yabu said again. Kei tries to smile but the sad face still visible.  
“Hey… you like ice cream?” Yabu asks. Kei nods excitedly.  
  
“Un!” He said. Yabu laughs lightly.  
  
“Jaa, let’s eat some, but you have to stop pouting, and afterwards, help me doing the chores, okay?”  
  
“Okay! But I want vanilla ice cream and chocolate chips on it~” Kei said cutely which Yabu can’t resist even a bit.  
  
“Okay okay, vanilla with chocolate chips~” Yabu said as he stands up and ruffles Kei’s hair.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, around 4 PM, Yabu gets dressed, he takes his files with him and get his lab coat. He’s getting ready to go to the hospital. The weather is not nice, it’s cloudy already.  
  
“Kei… I have to go to the hospital. I have appointment with some patients, can you wait home nicely?” Yabu asks as he looks for the umbrella. Kei nods.  
  
“But it’s cloudy…” Kei said.  
  
“I know. But I have to go to work. I’ll be back soon, then we’ll make a nice dinner nee~” Yabu said nicely again which makes Kei falls under his spell.  
  
“Un~”  
  
“Jaa nee, Kei~” Yabu said as he waves his hands.  
  
\--  
  
Three hours later, a big rain falls down. It’s been 2 hours the rain pouring down. Kei is really worried about Yabu. How can Yabu get home if the rain is this heavy? Even the umbrella wouldn’t able to hold the rain. By then, Yabu arrived at home, all wet. He looks so cold.  
  
“Ko-chan… okaeri…” Kei says as he gives a towel to Yabu.  
  
“Tadaima… Thank you Kei~” Yabu said.  
“Is Hika, home?” he asks.  
  
“Not yet…”  
“Ko-chan should take a bath… you look so cold.” Kei says.  
  
“No… I have to cook first, Hika will be angry if he got home and the dinner is not ready yet…” Yabu said as he dry his hair.  
  
“But how about Ko-chan…? You’ll be sick…” Kei said, worrying about Yabu.  
  
“I’ll be fine~ Will you help me cook? I’ll change my clothes first though.” Yabu said nicely with a smile.  
  
 _‘He got all this trouble just for Hika? He must really love Hika… Poor Ko-chan…’_ Kei thought.  
  
\--  
  
Just when Yabu finished cooking the soup, Hika got home.  
  
“Okaeri, Hika~” Yabu greets him nicely.  
  
“Tadaima. I’m hungry Kou…” Hikaru said.  
  
“Un… I’ve made soup for you.” Yabu said as he helps Hika takes off the coat. Then they both go to the dining room to eat dinner, Kei is there, already sits down nicely. Hikaru sits down and takes the spoon to eat the soup Yabu made him. When Yabu about to sits, Hikaru calls for him.  
  
“Kou… come here…” Hikaru said. Yabu smiles and walks closer to Hikaru.  
“Kneel for me.” Hikaru said. Yabu is confused actually but well he did it anyway. He kneels down. Hikaru takes his bowl of hot soup.  
“How many times do I have to tell you…” Hikaru paused. He _pours_ the _hot soup_ to Yabu’s head before he said :  
  
“…I do not like tomatoes on my soup.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Hope you like it nee~  
Thanks for reading!  



	5. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers), HikaBu (Lovers, but one-sided)  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst (for HikaBu side)  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a bad character here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.

  
**~~~**  
Seeing that, Kei got angry. Well… come to think of it, Yabu gets home all wet by the rain just so that he can cook for Hika. And now Hika pour that hot soup to Yabu? Seriously what kind of boyfriend is that?

“Gomen nee Hika… I forgot…” Yabu said as he tries his best to endure the pain because of the hot soup. The hot soup burned his skin, Yabu’s skin turns so red because the soup is really hot.

“Idiot.” Hikaru said.  
“Now what should I eat? Huh?” Hikaru said. Kei is gritting his teeth already.

“Gomen… I’ll cook you something else.” Yabu said, still kneeling.

“Fine… I’ll take a bath first, you better prepare my dinner before I finished my bath.” Hikaru said demanding. Yabu nods, he gives a warm smile to Hikaru and takes the napkin to clean the floor. Hikaru was about to stand up and go to his room but Kei calls him.

“Hika~” Kei said cutely, just like a little kid.

“What?” Hikaru stands up from his chair and looks to Kei. Kei takes his soup and pours his soup over Hikaru’s head.

“Hika is an idiot.” Kei said. Still cutely. Yabu’s eyes were widening seeing what Kei has done. Hikaru gets angry and about to punch Kei’s face but Kei can hold Hikaru’s hand perfectly.  
“Ko-chan loves Hika so much… but Hika treats Ko-chan like a junk. Hika is an idiot.” Kei said.

“What did you say?!” Hikaru gets angry even more. Seeing this situation, Yabu gets panic.

“There there, don’t fight. Kei, apologize to Hika. Hika, just forgive him and take a bath, I’ll cook you something, okay?” Yabu said panicly. Kei keeps in silent, he doesn’t want to apologize at all.

“Tsk.” Hikaru walks away, and went to his room.

“Kei… why did you do that?” Yabu asks.

“Hika being too rude to Ko-chan. Ko-chan makes a very delicious soup but he pours it over Ko-chan just because it had tomatoes, he can just take away the tomatoes.” Kei said angrily. He looks very cute when he’s angry.

“He probably had something stressful again and blames it to me. Besides if the soup was delicious, then why did you waste it?” Yabu said gently. Kei lowered his head.

“Kei just wants Hika feels what Ko-chan feels. It must be hurt to have hot soup poured over you…” Kei said cutely again.

“Maa maa… Jaa let’s cook something else?” Yabu said. Kei lowered his head and nods.

\--

After they cooked something else, Kei eats his dinner, while Yabu brings Hikaru’s dinner to his room. Yabu knocks Hikaru’s room’s door softly and he opens the door. Hikaru was drying his hair, it seems like he just finished bathing.

“Hika… about earlier… gomen nee… I should have remembered about your hated things. Gomen nee.” Yabu said softly again. He puts Hikaru’s dinner on Hikaru’s working table. In Hikaru’s room there’re so many cables, and tools, the only vacant place in his room is his bed and that table.  
“I made you your favorite…” Yabu said to break the silence. But Hikaru doesn’t say anything.  
“Is your head hurts? You know… the soup was hot and Kei poured it over you…” Yabu asks concerning about Hika again. Hikaru sighs and hugs Yabu.

“Gomen nee, I was too hard on you… I am really stressed out, and ended up wreak it to you…” Hikaru said, _acting_ all sweet to Yabu. Yabu gives him a warm smile.

“Un… it’s okay… it’s often happened, I can understand you~” Yabu said sweetly.  
“Nee Hika… I miss you…” Yabu said. Hikaru tilts his head.

“eh? Why?”

“Well… you are so busy and you spend less time with me lately. I just feel… I miss you…” Yabu said, a little sad.  
“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Yabu asks. Well, indeed, Hikaru is being so busy with his electronics tools he _called ‘robots’_. Hikaru sighs.

“Gomen… I have to work tonight…” Hikaru said. Yabu sighs in disappointment.

“Sou ka… jaa, ganbatte nee~” Yabu said as he smiles nicely.

“But I think I can spare 1 or 2 hours for a date tomorrow…” Hikaru said, pretending to be nice. Surely, Yabu is happy hearing that.

“Eh? Really?” Yabu asks, as expected he’s very excited.

“Un~ I’ll meet you after my work at Robot’s center finish nee. I’ll meet you at the amusement park 1 PM, okay?” Hikaru said before he eats his food.

“Un~” Yabu said.

“Don’t be late…” Hikaru said.

\--

Right now, Yabu is putting Kei to bed, well it’s a little late already. Inoo Kei is already inside the sheet and he is holding his Usa-chan tightly. Yabu looks unwell, he looks pale. Well, he run over rain a while ago, right? And he haven’t taken his bath yet. His head must be dizzy.

“Ko-chan… are you okay?” Kei asks as he hugs his Usa-chan.

“I’m okay, I’m just a little dizzy…” Yabu answers weakly. It seems like he’s really sick. Kei puts his palm on Yabu’s forehead, and yeah, his body is hot, he’s having fever.

“Ko-chan is having a fever…” Kei said sadly. He sits down on the bed.

“I’ll be okay, Kei…” Yabu said. His face is really pale, but he looks happy. Maybe that’s because Hikaru promised him a date.

“Ko-chan looks happy… why?” Kei asks innocently. Yabu nods and smiled widely.

“Of course I am happy~ Hika asks me out for a date~ Tomorrow~ Moreover tomorrow is our anniversary~ Maybe he remembers about it and spare sometime to have an anniversary date with me~” Yabu said cutely. Kei nods.

“But, Ko-chan is sick… Ko-chan can’t go!” Kei said cutely and hugs Yabu’s hand. Yabu giggles.

“I’ll be okay once I got my meds and my rest Kei~” Yabu said. Well, he’s not in THAT bad condition, a rest would be heal him.

“Sou ka? Jaa, tomorrow Ko-chan will leave Kei alone?” Kei asks sadly. True though, if Hika and Yabu go on a date, Kei would be all alone.

“Sou da nee… Gomen nee… but you can stay alone at home for several hours, right?” Yabu asks. Kei pouts, he doesn’t want to be left alone.  
“I promise I’ll be back before dinner. I’ll cook you a nice dinner~” Yabu said. Kei keeps pouting.

“I want sausage!” Kei said as he pouts. Yabu laughs lightly.

“Okay sausage, I’ll cook you sausages.” Yabu said. Kei’s pout turns into smile.

“But I want it shaped like octopus!” Kei said again excitedly. Yabu nods.

“Hai hai~” Yabu said. Then Kei tilts his head, like he’s thinking of something.

“And I want something else too!” Kei yells out. Yabu sits beside Kei.

“What do you want, Kei?” Yabu asks gently. Kei smiled widely. It seems like he wants something more than just homemade food, and from Kei’s expression, Yabu knows it wouldn’t be a small request. Then with shy cute voice Kei said :

“I want to have a date with Ko-chan!”

TBC

~~~

Gomen nee it took me so so sooooo long to update *bow*  
It's because I went out to a villa with my friends,  
finishing some projects,  
I made robot toothbrush and rockets~

Saa, What do you think?  
Hope you like it nee~  
And are you starting to wonder where is the secrets?  
I'll give you some hints,  
have you notice that some words here and at the other chaps are in _italic?_  
There are your hints!

Jaa, please do leave me a comment nee~  
and,

Thank you for reading~ (*'▽'*)♪   



	6. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers), HikaBu (Lovers, but one-sided)  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst (for HikaBu side)  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a bad character here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.

[Previous Chap This way~](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/56572.html)

  
~~~  
“Eh? You want to go on a date?” Yabu is really shocked hearing that. But somewhere inside his heart he is happy about it.

“Un~ I want to have a date with Ko-chan~ I want to go to the aquarium~” Kei repeats his request this time, even more clear. Yabu giggles and nods.

“Hai hai, how about the day after tomorrow?” Yabu asks. Kei nods happily. He doesn’t have anything to do anyway.

“Un~ Un~” Kei said cutely.  
“Promise nee?” Kei said as he showed his little finger. Yabu giggles and entwined Kei’s little finger to his little finger.

“Hai, I promise.” Yabu said while smiling so widely. Kei smiles and lies down to the bed again.

“Ko-chan should rest, because Ko-chan looks really pale right now…” Kei said worriedly. Yabu smiles. You know… even though Hika is Yabu’s boyfriend, but never at once Hika concern about Yabu like Kei now. Kei concern about Yabu so much and that makes Yabu happy somehow.

“Un. You sleep too nee. Good night, Kei~” Yabu said as he turns off the light. Then he gets out from the room and enters his own room. He sits on his bed and turning off his light. He lies down and looks at the ceiling.

“Kei has stayed here for only 2 days… but I feel like he’s really wonderful person~” Yabu said, he giggles and smiles as he remembers how cute and kind Kei is.  
“Somehow I’m looking forward for the day after tomorrow~” Yabu said casually, then he sleeps.

\--

The next morning, Yabu wakes up early, like usual. He stands up from the bed, takes his towel and clothes before he goes to his bathroom. He opens the bathroom door, and someone is there. It’s Kei.

“Kei? What are you doing?” Yabu asks. Well, Kei’s room had a bathroom too, so he don’t need to go to Yabu’s room, so why is he here now?

“Ko-chan, good morning. Gomen nee, Kei went in without permission.” Kei said nicely and politely.  Yabu nods and pats his head.

“It’s okay. But why are you here?” Yabu asks. Kei smiles and points on the bathtub. The bathtub is filled with the water already.  
“Eh?” Yabu tilts his head.

“It’s just that Ko-chan prepared Kei’s bath and Hika’s bath too, but no one prepares the bath for Ko-chan… So… Kei wants to prepare it for Ko-chan~” Kei said innocently. Ah, how cute~ Yabu giggles and pats Kei’s head again.

“Thank you, Kei, you’re really sweet~” Yabu said. Kei smiles happily.

“Jaa, Kei’ll go outside, have a nice bath, Ko-chan~” Kei said before he left the room. When He is all alone in his bathroom, Yabu mumbles as he enters the bath:

“He’s so nice nee… even Hika never does things like this for me…”

\--

Hikaru goes for work, while Yabu and Kei play a lot of things together at home, and they even make cookies together. Later that day, around 12.30 PM, Yabu already ready for his and Hikaru’s date. Yabu looks so incredibly handsome with his outfit right now. He’s wearing casual jeans, shirt in shirt and a nice looking hat. Looking at the handsome Yabu, Kei blushes and tugs Yabu’s sleeve.

“Ko-chan… Kei wants Ko-chan to wear that kind of clothes tomorrow on our date!” Kei said, rather like requesting. Yabu giggles.

“Why?” Yabu asks shortly as he takes his car key.

“Because you Ko-chan look really handsome in it.” Kei said innocently. Yabu blushes a little. He’s happy to hear that though.

“A…Arigatou~” Yabu said as he ruffles Kei’s head. Yabu looks at the clock and immediately grabs his wallet and cell phone.  
“Jaa nee Kei, I’ll be back soon, be good nee~” Yabu said. Kei nods and waves his hands. Then Yabu leaves.

\--

Around 5 PM, Yabu got back alone, Kei greets him, but Yabu looks so pale, and sad…

“Ko-chan, Okaeri~” Kei said nicely, but Yabu smiled bitterly and he looks so pale. His face is red and his eyes are red too.  
“Ko-chan? Are you okay? Why is Ko-chan going home alone? Where’s Hika?” Kei asks, he’s somewhat concern about Yabu.

“I’m okay… I’m just a little bit dizzy…” Yabu said as he takes off his shoes and walks inside with Kei.

“Where’s Hika?” Kei asks again, because Yabu haven’t answered him. Yabu smiles bitterly and sighs, he sits on the couch while Kei gives him a glass of water.

“Thank you, Kei…” Yabu received the water and drink it.  
“It seems like Hika forgets about our date and anniversary today… I waited for 4 hours, but he didn’t come… he didn’t answer my phone calls too…” Yabu said, he looks sad yet angry about that. Kei pats his back and hugs him, he buried his head to Yabu’s chest.

“See… Hika is not nice to Ko-chan again… Ko-chan should have broken up with Hika…” Kei said cutely. Yabu laughs bitterly.

“Un… Maybe I should have done that nee…” Yabu finally admitted. Well, come to think of it, Hika always been treating Yabu badly, moreover he even forget about their anniversary.

“Maa… Ko-chan should rest, Kei’ll prepared the bath for Ko-chan.” Kei said, he sounds so mature just then.

“But—“ Yabu was about to argue but Kei pouts and cuts him.

“Mou Ko-chan should listen to Kei this time! Ko-chan is sick, Ko-chan needs rest.” Kei said demandingly, yet he’s being demanding because he’s care for Yabu. Yabu has no choice but to do what Kei told him to. So he nods.

“Hai hai… Arigatou Kei~” Yabu said. Kei smiles and nods.

“Un. You’re welcome!”

\--

Right now, Yabu is on the bathroom, he’s bathing right now. The water’s temperature is very nice, it makes Yabu feels relaxed. While enjoying the warm bath, Yabu thinks about something.

“For the first time in my life, I feel really angry at Hika… and I feel like hating him…” Yabu said, mumbling. Yabu feels angry to Hika right now, for forgetting their appointment.  
“Maybe… I really should break up with Hika…” He mumbles again. Then, Kei comes to his mind.

“Come to think of it… isn’t Kei a wonderful person? He’s so innocent, cute, yet handsome, and kind too… If only he’s not having disorder, wouldn’t he be perfect?” Yabu mumbles again, then he shakes his head.  
“What am I thinking?!”

\--

Yabu just finished his bath, and right after he got out, Kei pulls him to the dining room. Kei has cooked some food, though it’s just simple food like egg roll and cream soup, but it’s prepared nicely.

“Eh? You cooked this?” Yabu asks as he sits on the chair. Kei pours him a glass of water and nods.

“Un~ I want to make something special for Ko-chan~” Kei said. Yabu smiles, ah he feels special when Kei said that.

“Arigatou nee~” Yabu said. Kei nods and he sits on the chair too, and when they were about to eat, Yabu’s phone rings. Yabu stands up and pick it up.  
“Hello? Yabu Kota speaking….” Yabu said. And that is Takaki.

“This is Takaki Yuya. How’s Kei?” Takaki asks. He seems to be so serious.

“He’s fine. For me he’s kinda growing a little mature already~” Yabu said nicely.

“Sou ka… Yabu-san… My reason for calling you is actually to tell you something.” Takaki said straight forwardly. Yabu nods and answers :

“What is it, Takaki-san?” Yabu asks, still doesn’t mind about hearing what Takaki is going to tell him.

“The day after tomorrow…” Takaki paused, he seems to be hesitant but after making up his mind and stay in silent for few second, then Takaki continued, he says :

“I would like to take Kei back…”

TBC  
~~~

Chap 6, done!  
Tomorrow I will update chap 7~  
then in chap 8, the NC (and that chap will be longer than usual too...)  
Then Chap 9, the secrets will be revealed!  
Chap 10 would be the end~ Which means, 4 chapters to go!

What do you think?  
I wonder if Yabu will let Takaki take Kei back ahahaha~  
The secrets, have you figure it out yet? ahahaha~

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll be glad to get it~  
and,

Thank you for reading! ≥w≤   



	7. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers)  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst, a little fluff too  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a bad character here. He's mean. And there will be InooBu NC17 in upcoming chaps.

  
~~~  
“Eh? Why? The treatment isn’t done yet…” Yabu said, his voice is kinda disappointed. Well, he just started to take an interest to Kei, and now Takaki is taking Kei back. He doesn’t want Kei to go that fast, he still wants to be with Kei, in fact, Kei makes him feels comfortable.

“You see, I’m going to Sydney for work, and I’m thinking to bring Kei along. Coincidently, I have a friend in Sydney that will take care of Kei, she said he had a very good technology to cure his disorder.” Takaki said, explaining things to Yabu. Yabu keeps in silent. Well, Takaki is his client, and Takaki has full right to take Kei back, it’s just that… Yabu doesn’t want to give Kei back to Takaki.

“Sou ka…” Yabu replied sadly.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Takaki asks, he can hear Yabu’s sad voice clearly.

“Nothing… it’s just that… *sigh* can you let him stay like a week more?” Yabu asks, he really wants Kei to stay, or at least, stay a little while longer.

“Sorry, can’t do that. I really want him back as soon as possible, so… the day after tomorrow, morning, 7 AM, nee? I’ll pay the treatment fee as soon as possible too.” Takaki said. Yabu sighs, he doesn’t want the money, he wants Kei.

“I’ll treat him for free if you like…” Yabu said, hoping that Takaki would let Kei stay.

“Gomen, but I think treatment in Sydney would be more effective…” Takaki said. Without realizing, Yabu lets out a drop of tear. Kei who is right beside him is confused.

“Sou da nee… Un, I’ll… I’ll do as you wish…” Yabu said, he sounds so sad and Takaki can hears he’s sobbing softly.

“Hmmm Yabu-san? Are you crying?” Takaki asks.

“Hmm? No… I’m just… you know… personal issue…” Yabu said. Well, it is personal issue. He doesn’t want Kei to leave. Right after that, Yabu hung up, and takes a spoon of his soup, then he eats it. His tears flow even more.

“Ko-chan?” Kei says, he’s concern of Yabu. Yabu wipes his tears and looks at Kei.

“Hmm?” Yabu softly mumbles, trying to look fine.

“What’s wrong? Why Ko-chan cries?” Kei asks innocently before he eats his own soup. Yabu shakes his head and smiled at Kei nicely.

“Nothing… I just don’t know why I cry…” Yabu said. Kei tilts his head.

“Who called?” Kei asks again. Yabu sighs, he had no choice but to tell. Eventually, Kei has to know that Takaki wants to take Kei back.

“Your niichan… he said… he wants to take you back…” Yabu says. Even just by saying it makes Yabu feels so down. Kei looks sad too.

“When?” Kei asks, his tone was a bit slow and low.

“The day after tomorrow.” Yabu said honestly. Kei looks sad at first but then he smiled.

“Jaa, let’s have a lot of fun together before the day after tomorrow?” Kei said cutely. Of course Yabu couldn’t resist that. So he nods and pats Kei’s head.

“Un. Let’s have some fun nee!” Yabu said. Then again, they’ll have a date tomorrow, they can make a lot of memories together.

\--

The next morning, Kei wakes up on his room, as soon as he wakes up, he takes a bath, and dressed nicely. He gets out from his room and goes into the living room. He wants to look for Yabu, and he finds Yabu there.

“Ohayou, Ko-chan~” Kei said. Yabu smiled and stand up from the couch. He’s wearing casual clothes, a neat shirt with dark green jacket and long black jeans. He looks so cool in it, it even makes him blushed.

“Ohayou, Kei~ Are you ready to go?” Yabu asks nicely. It seems like his fever is healed already. Kei nods in excitement.  
“Okay~ Let’s have some breakfast first, what do you want for breakfast?” Yabu asks nicely again. It seems he’s in a good mood.

“Cake! Kei wants cake!” Kei said. Yabu giggles. Ah, Kei is being too cute for him to bare.

“Alright, we’ll buy cake together nee~” Yabu said. But Kei notices something is off. Usually, wouldn’t Yabu make breakfast first for Hika?

“Ko-chan isn’t making Hika some breakfast?” Kei asks. Yabu rolled his eyes.

“Why would I make him breakfast? We’ve broken up already yesterday, he two-time me…” Yabu said. Kei pats Yabu’s back.

“Does it make Ko-chan sad?” Kei asks.

“No~ Why would I be sad? Besides, I have you to cheer me up, right?” Yabu says cutely. Kei giggles and nods.

“Un!” Kei answers cutely.

“Jaa, let’s go~”

\--

They went for a nice breakfast together, Kei and Yabu eats cake together and drinks chocolate together too, they are just like a couple on their date. Then again, it is a ‘date’, it’s just that, Kei doesn’t really take it as a date, since he’s just a guy with a soul of a kid.  
Yabu drives them to the aquarium, just like Kei wanted. The reason Kei wants it on the aquarium is because on the aquarium it’s so calm and quite. Right now they are inside the aquarium, seeing some sharks. Kei holds Yabu’s hand, just like a kid would. Even so, Yabu feels so happy.

“Nee, Ko-chan… can Kei asks Ko-chan something?” Kei says. Yabu looks at Kei and pats his head.

“Go on, Kei~” Yabu says, letting Kei to asks things to him.

“Will… Ko-chan misses Kei when Kei is not around?” Kei asks. Yabu keeps in silent. Though, Yabu knows the answer so well, of course he would really misses Kei.  
“… Because Kei will really miss Ko-chan…” Kei said. Somehow it makes Yabu really happy to hear that.

“I will miss you too, Kei… Even if it is possible, I want you to stay forever with me…” Yabu said. It’s completely from the bottom of his heart. Kei smiles.

“What should Kei do if Kei misses Ko-chan? Can Kei call Ko-chan?” Kei asks. Yabu looks at Kei deeply. The atmosphere is really nice and quiet. No one was around, well, it’s not a holiday, that’s why no one is around. It’s just the two of them there, having a nice conversation as they are holding hands while looking at some fishes, which is swimming above them.

“Un. Of course you can call me, Kei. I’ll always answer, I’ll always talk to you whenever you want.” Yabu said honestly. Kei smiled so widely. He hugs Yabu and buried his head on Yabu’s chest.

“Promise? You’ll always answer?” Kei asks. It sounds like he’s about to cry. Yabu nods, actually, he wants to cry too. Well… this is the last day they can spend together. Tomorrow, Takaki will take Kei away to Sydney, and Yabu might never be able to see Kei for such long time. Of course Yabu feels sad about it.

“Un… I promise…” Yabu said, he hugs Kei back, and he feels like his eyes gets watery. He really doesn’t want to be left by Kei. He wants Kei. Yabu pushes Kei away from his hug and holds Kei’s shoulders. And before Kei knows it, Yabu captures Kei’s lips with his lips. They kissed. They share a full of feeling and innocent kiss. Kei was shocked, so he didn’t move. Kei also can feel Yabu’s tears rolling down. Then, Yabu broke the kiss, and before he hugs Kei tightly Yabu says :

“…Please… don’t leave me…”

TBC  
~~~

Alright~  
Chap 7 is done~  
What do you think about this one?  
Will Kei finally stay? or not?

Oh yeah, next one, Chap 8, would be NC~  
A short one though, but oh well~

Jaa, please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be really happy to get it~  
and,

Thank you for reading! \\(•ﻌ•)/   



	8. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers)  
 **Words Count :** ~2700  
 **Rating :** **NC17**  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst, a little fluff too, smut  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a bad character here. He's mean. And this is NC.

  
~~~  
Kei keeps in silent, but he looks like he’s feeling sorry for Yabu. Kei pats Yabu’s back and returns the hug even tighter.

“Gomen nee… Kei can’t disregard niichan… if niichan said Kei has to go, then… Kei has to.” Kei said. His tone was regretful and sad in the same time. Well, it’s not like he doesn’t want to stay, it’s just that he can’t disregard Takaki.

“Sou da you nee… Gomen nee for asking something impossible…” Yabu said. He lets go of the hug and wipes his tears. Kei looks down. Kei looks like he’s about to cry, and Yabu hates it when he sees that sad face on Kei’s face so he pats Kei’s head and smile.   
“Jaa, let’s have a lot lot lot of fun today? Nee?” Yabu said. In his heart, he feels so sad that he wants to cry all day long. But he can’t do that. This is their last day, tomorrow, Takaki would pick Kei up and goes to Sydney. 

“Un!” Kei said. Then they spend more time looking at the fishes while having a nice heart warming conversation.

Right now, Kei and Yabu is in the souvenir shop, they are a lot of souvenir there, like snow globe, dolls, shirts, bags, even paintings. Of course all of it related to the fishes. Kei is looking at the starfishes dolls and some hats with fishes on it. He can’t decide which he wants to buy.

“Ungghh… Kei can’t decide…” Kei whines. He pouts. Well, everything seems so cute, and Kei likes cute things.

“You can buy everything you want Kei~” Yabu said nicely. In his head, he wants to give Kei something, so that Kei won’t forget about him. Ah, it seems like Yabu’s feeling is not just interested anymore, maybe it’s ‘love’ already?

“Kei can’t do that, it’ll trouble Ko-chan…” Kei said. He’s such nice kid. Yabu ruffles his head. Then Yabu said :

“If it is for you, nothing is troubling.”

\--

They have a wonderful day today, they went out for lunch and dinner together too. They went to aquarium, mall, amusement park, and a nearby park. Having a perfect ‘date’. Of course, they took a lot of picture together. Yabu thought, if he can’t have Kei to stay, at least he wants to make a lot of memories with Kei. Then again, today is their last day. Tomorrow morning, Takaki will pick Kei up. Want it or not, Yabu has to let Kei go.   
Right now, they are at home, they just got home and finished their bath. Hikaru still lives at that house too, since he also paid for the rent. But somehow, Yabu isn’t bothered at all. It seems like Yabu already hates Hika that he doesn’t care anymore.   
Since it’s late already, Yabu puts Kei on his room, so he can get some rest. Well, they went out a lot today so Yabu figures that Kei might be tired.

‘tomorrow… he’ll be gone away… I wonder if I will have a change to tell him that…’  Yabu thought. Kei is asleep already, Yabu pulls the sheet over Kei’s body and about to go to his own room but Kei tugs his sleeve, Kei sits down on the bed.

“…Tonight, will be our last night…” Kei said as he rubs his eyes. He looks so cute that Yabu couldn’t resist.   
“So… can we sleep together?” Kei says, he looks so sleepy and his eyes are half open, which makes him looks so adorable. Therefore, Yabu can’t turn his down, so he nods.

“Un… Jaa, let’s sleep on my room.” Yabu said softly.

“Pick Kei up?” Kei said, a little spoiled, but oh well, Yabu doesn’t mind. Yabu picks Kei up with his hands and brings Kei to his room. He puts Kei on his bed and pats his head, kisses Kei’s forehead before he lies down on the bed and turns off the light. When he’s about to say ‘oyasumi’ Kei tugs Yabu’s sleeve and pushes his Usa-chan to Yabu.

“Kei wants Ko-chan to have Usa-chan…” Kei said. Yabu got a little surprise.

“Eh? Why? But… you can’t sleep without it, right?” Yabu says. Kei nods a littlee but then he sharply looks at Yabu.

“But when Kei is not around anymore, Ko-chan will be all alone… So, if Ko-chan have Usa-chan, Ko-chan wouldn’t be alone. Besides, if Ko-chan have Usa-chan, Ko-chan would always remember Kei when Ko-chan sees Usa-chan!” Kei said. Ah, yappari he’s so innocent. He doesn’t want Yabu to be all alone, and he wants Yabu to always remember about him. He’s too adorable to bear, Yabu giggles and ruffles Kei’s head.

“Arigatou… Kei~” Yabu said. Then he takes off his bracelet which he always wears, and took Kei’s hand.   
“Jaa, I want you to have this nee~ so you’ll keep remember about me~” Yabu said as he puts the bracelet on Kei’s hand. Kei smiles and nods.

“Un! Though even without it Kei will always remember about Ko-chan.” Kei said cutely. Yabu giggles again and hugs Kei so tightly.

“Aah~ I wish… you don’t have to leave…” Yabu said slowly, even Kei can’t hear it.   
“Jaa, let’s sleep? Oyasumi, Kei-chan~” Yabu said lovingly before he kisses Kei’s forehead.

“Oyasumi, Ko-chan.”

\--

Yabu somehow feels wet, so Yabu looks down on his member, Kei is there, sucking his member with his sexy mouth. Is pants already gone somewhere, he still wears upper clothes though. Yabu sighs. He might be really feel sad that Kei has to leave, so that he got this kind of dream. What a sweet dream he has. Yabu smiled and pats Kei’s head.

“What a sweet dream~ But… ah well, it’s a dream anyway, I might as well enjoy it~” Yabu said. Well it's dreamy afteral. The  real Kei is innocent right? So there's no way the real Kei would do such thing.   
"Ughh... Kei... I'm close to my limit..." Yabu said, as he feels he wants to come.

"You can come in my mouth..." Kei said before he got back to his sucking. Yappari, this is a dream, wouldn't Kei used 'Ko-chan' isntead of 'you'? Or 'Kei's mouth'istead of 'my mouth'?

"Ngggghhhhh Keeeeeiii~" Yabu moans when Kei circling his tounge to Yabu's harden member. Kei sucks it even harder which makes Yabu feels so good. Yabu grabs Kei's hair and moans harder.   
"Nggghhh Keeeiii coming coming!" Yabu said before he finally comes inside Kei's mouth. Kei licks Yabu's tip, before he swallows Yabu's cum.

"You taste better than I thought, and you're bigger than I thought too~" Kei said as he lies in the top of Yabu. He sounds a little bit more mature, yet he’s still having some cute tone. Yabu smiled.

"And you're more skilled than I thought... Have you done it with someone?" Yabu said jokingly. Kei slaps Yabu's chest slowly.

"I haven't!" Kei said while blushing.

"Then what makes you do that to me?" Yabu asks as he plays with Kei's hair. Ah, how Yabu wishes this is not a dream.

"Well... I... Since I'll leave you soon, so I thought... I want to express things to you..." Kei said seriously. Yabu nods and kisses Kei's forehead.

"Like what?" Yabu asks. Kei blushes again and buried his heas to Yabu's chest.

“Like, I don’t want to leave you…” Kei said slowly, while blushing slightly.   
"Like... That... I... Lo-lo-lo... Lo..." Kei seems so nervous, which is so cute in so many ways. Yabu giggles.

"Lo? ... That you love me?" Yabu asks. Somehow it just come to hia mind. Kei keeps in silent. Well, since it's just a dream, Yabu can say it well, without any feeling of nervous at all.   
"... You know... If that's what you want to express, then I think we're mutual." Yabu continues. Kei looks at him in disbelief.

"Eh? You mean..." Kei paused. Yabu nods.

"Yes Kei... I love you too. Well... I know I just broke up, and it's not like I moved on so fast, but... At the very first time I saw you, I liked you. It's just that I had a boyfriend that time so I bevhaved and dinied the fact. But as the time goes... I feel like... I can't suppress it anymore." Yabu said honestly. Kei smiled like a child.

"I love you, Ko!" Kei said so excitedly. Yabu smiled.   
"Nee, for our one last night... Let's express things better?" Kei said again.

"What do you mean?" Yabu asks.

"Let's make love~ lots of love~" Kei said shyly yet with a lot of will. Yabu giggles. There's no way he would refuse. It's just once in life time that he can have this kind if dream.

"Un... Let's make a lot of love~" Yabu said before he kisses Kei's lips so passuonately. In the process, he also pinned Kei down, so he tops Kei now. Yabu travels his tongue on Kei's cavern, and sometimes their tongue fights for the lead, but in the end Yabu takes the lead. While kissing, Yabu takes off Kei's clothes, one by one, until he's naked. And for the first time, he sees Kei's fully naked body. They broke the kiss when Kei needs air.

"You're so sexy, Kei..." Yabu said as he traces his hands on Kei's body. Yabu smirks as he sees how hard Kei is now.   
"Aw you're hard~" Yabu said.

"Yeah, like you're not!" Kei said as he takes off Yabu's shirt,  so that Yabu will be completely naked too.

"It's your fault for seducing me, sucking me without a warning..." Yabu said. Then they both giggles. Yabu started to licks Kei's nipples, while his hands grabbing skin lotion. He uses his tongue to circles Kei's nipples and sometimes he bites it.

"I don't have lube, so will lotion be alright?" Yabu asks. Kei moans as he feels good when Yabu's fingers pinching his nipples.

"Ha-Hai... Aaaaaahhh~ nggghhh~" Kei said as he moans. Yabu puts some of the lotion to his finger and to Kei's hole too.

"Don't be so shy, spread your legs wider, and let my finger enter you..." Yabu said sexily. Kei blushes and nods, he did what Yabu said, he spread his legs wider, and let Yabu's first finger enters him. As that happen, Kei hisses in pain.

"Nggghhhh hurt... hurt..  Nggghhh" Kei moaned in pain. Yabu strokes Kei's member with his other hand and kisses Kei's nipples.

"Hold it nee, it'll be good soon..." Yabu said, his voice is husky and charming. Low yet so soft. Kei nods and Yabu adds another finger. And as Yabu thrust his fingers to Kei's hole, he even adds 2 more finger now, his other hand playing with Kei's balls. He massage it slowly, and sometimes he slowly rubs it with his nails, which gives a certain sensation for Kei.

"Nggghhhh Ko-Kota nggghhh aaaaaahhh~" Kei moans. YAbu keeps thruting his fingers and keeps on playing his hand on Kei's member.   
"Yada... Ngghhh can't take... Nggghhh it anym-more..." Kei said and pushes Yabu's finger away.   
"Fuck me with your cock already!" Kei said, being impatient. Yabu giggles and nods.

"My my... You're impatient~" Yabu said, as he stops playing Kei's member. He spreads Kei's legs even more and aims his member to Kei's hole.

"Nnnngggaaaahhhh~ aaaaaaahhhh~ ahhhhh~" Kei moans, well, even though Yabu already prepared him with 4 finger, it seems like it isn't enough, because Yabu's kinda so big.

"Cool down a little, honey~" Yabu said once his member is fully inside Kei's hole. He stopped for a while so Kei can loosen the pain first.

"I ngghhh feel so full..." Kei said with a smile. Yabu kissed his lips, and licks Kei's tongue several times.

"That's because you're tight. My cock feels amazing down there~" Yabu said playfully. Kei blushed. Then they shared one more kiss.

"You can move now~" Kei said, when he feels ready. Yabu pats Kei's head before he starts trusting gently at first.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh~ nggghhh~ ssoo de-deep~" Kei moaned. Yabu, himself moaned too, he feels so good, he can feel so clearly that his member is brushing against Kei's hole. He can feel Kei's wall is massaging his member slowly yet tightly.

“Nggghhh how do you feel, dear?” Yabu asks as he moaned a little. Kei pulls Yabu and kisses his lips, he slowly whispers,

“It feels… nggghhh amazing~” Kei said, sexily. If this is not a dream, Yabu wouldn’t even try to imagine Kei would say it like that. After all, Kei is such innocent kid, Yabu doesn’t even know if Kei knows about this kind of thing.

“I feel good too, Kei~” Yabu said, he keeps thrusting, more and more, but still slowly, but, slowly is definitely not enough.   
“I’ll thrust in harder now~ Hang on nee~” Yabu said as he lets Kei to circle his hands on Yabu’s neck. Yabu stops for a while, before he starts thrusting even harder. He slams it so hard that it make quite loud sounds.

“Ngggghhhh fasteeer~ nggghhhh more more~” Kei said. Looks like he’s greedier now.

“Well well, look who’s being greedy now~” Yabu teases. Kei blushes and tries to avoid Yabu’s eyes. Yabu thrust in even harder, and now his left hand is grabbing Kei’s member. He starts to massage it slowly.

“Aaaaannggghhhhh nooo nggghhh aaaaahhhh too goo—good~” Kei said. His hole feels incredibly good already, and now Yabu massaging his member, of course he feels over flowing pleasure.

“nngggh~ your hole feels so good, baby~” Yabu said as he keeps thrusting inside Kei. His finger also not stopping on playing Kei’s member. Yabu slowly touches Kei’s tip, and he circles his finger on Kei’s base, then he moves his hand up and down, making Kei feels good.

“Nggghhhhh aaaaaahhhh~ Ko—kota~ nggghhhh Ko-Ko-chan~” Kei said so cutely. He feels so good that he can’t even open his eyes. Yabu keeps thrusting, this time, he hit Kei’s sweet spot.   
“Aaaaah!!! No no no!! not thh—there~” Kei cries out slowly. Of course Yabu notices that.

“Where? Here? Ah~ It’s your sweet spot, is it?” Yabu said sexily. Yabu hit that spot again, and as a reaction, Kei squirming cutely and moving his hip for more.

“Ngggghhhh goo—good! Nggghhh aaaaaah~” Kei moans again. Yabu moans too, Kei’s hole is just so tight for him, and his member feels very warm inside.

“Oh my… I’m gonna come soon~” Yabu said. He’s close to his climax, so he moves his hip even faster. He thrust inside Kei even more, he slams it so hard that slamming sounds can be heard from outside.

“Meee nggghhh tooo~” Kei said. He’s close to his climax too. Well, his member already twitching and wants to release his cum. Yabu kisses Kei’s neck and licks it sexily.

“Ca—nggghh can I come inside, Kei?” Yabu asks as he keeps thrusting. Kei blushes a little and nods.

“Uuuunn~” Said Kei half moaning.   
“Ko-chaaaaaan~ nggghhh let’s uuhhh come toge—gether? Ngggh” Kei says, still moaning crazily since Yabu still thrusting to his sweet spot.

“Un, let’s, honey~” Yabu said. Then they both come while letting out a quite loud moan. Yabu comes inside Kei while Kei’s cum is on Kei’s stomach and some of it dropped to the bed, it’ll left stain there.

“Ko-chan is… amazing~” Kei said, he’s panting due to his come. Well, they had quite hot sex, and it was quite hard so it’s normal for him to feel tired.

“You’re amazing too, baby~” Yabu said, he takes Kei’s cum with his hand, and sexily licking it.   
“You’re so sweet, Kei~” Yabu said with a smile. Kei blushes and smile. Then, Yabu pulls out his member from Kei’s hole, and he hugs Kei so tightly.

“Kou?” Kei calls for Yabu.

“Dear, I don’t want this dream to end so soon…” Yabu said, his tone was a little low, and … well… sad.   
“I just can’t let you go yet…” Yabu said, there’s some tears rolled down.   
“If only this is not a dream… if only I really can have you for my own… if only… if only…” Yabu paused. He’s crying silently now.   
“If only I have the courage… I want to tell this to the real you… that…” Yabu paused again. He hugs Kei tightly, he kisses Kei’s lips, and buried his head on Kei’s shoulder, before he says :

“…That I have fallen for you…”

TBC  
~~~

How's that?  
The NC is pretty short, I know~ But it reached 2700 words already so... I thought I stop it there~  
And finally! Tomorrow the secrets will be unlocked~  
Then the day after tomorrow, this fic will end~  
I'm thinking to make TaDaiki chaps afterwards, and some InooBu one-shots~  
And after I finished YamaChii, I'll make the InooBu side-story for it~  
Whoooaaa, I want to write lots of stuffs~  
I wonder where should I begin? ahaha~  
Oh well~  
Please do leave me a comment nee~  
and,

Thank you for reading! ╰(*´︶`*)╯   



	9. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers)  
 **Words Count :** ~1600  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, a little angst  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a young and expert psychiatrist while Inoo is a person with a passive disorder. Inoo acts like a little kid, behave like a little kid too, and he talks like a little kid. He's so innocent. But, this Inoo had one secret that only Takaki knows.  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a bad character here.

  
~~  
When Yabu wakes up in the morning, Kei is cuddling on his arm, he is still asleep cutely. Ah, Yappari, last night was just a sweet dream or was it? If they really did it, wouldn’t Kei be awake because of the back pain? Yabu shakes his head and sighs.  
  
“I… dreamt something hot last night… Oh my…  What’s gotten into me?” Yabu mumbles to himself.  
“I must have deeply in love with him… that I have such dream…” Yabu said. Then again, he’s a psychiatrist, he can think it as psychologically normal to dream like that, moreover he’s a grown up. He’s 24 years old, it’s completely normal to have such a dream.  
  
“But… he’ll be gone away today…” Yabu mumbles sadly. He’s drowning in his own thoughts, but not long after that he realized he needs to make breakfast.  
  
“Should I make octopus-shaped sausages? He said he wants it last time…” Yabu mumbles again. After he made up his mind about what he wants to make, Yabu smiled. He slowly puts Kei away from his arm and stand up, he rubs his head and rubs his eyes, before finally he realize that he’s naked.  
  
“EEEH?!” Yabu got surprised. Well, he thought it was just a dream.  
  
“Ungghh… Ko-chan… Ohayou~” Kei said, he just awake. He sits down too and hugs Yabu’s arm. Then Yabu noticed something, he noticed that Kei is naked too.  
  
“EEEHHH?!” Yabu got even more surprised. So, last night is not a dream? It’s true? Then, he really had it with Kei?  
“Say… Kei… did we… ummm… you know… did we…” Yabu can’t even ask it to Kei. He’s too surprised and panic. Kei looks at Yabu so happily and smiled.  
  
“Un! We did~” Kei said. Yabu almost passes out when he hears what Kei said.  
  
“We… we… really?” Yabu starts to shutters. If last night was not a dream then, his confession is not a dream too? Then ‘the last night Kei’ is really Kei?  
  
“Un~ We did it pretty hard~ we even have 3 rounds afterwards~” Kei said cutely. Yabu’s face turns pale. What have he done? He fucked his own patient. What kind of a psychiatrist he is? But oh well, that’s love~  
  
“Oh my… How am I going to explain this to Takaki-san? I… did his brother…” Yabu sighs.  
  
“Ko-chan… if niichan knows you kissed me or had sex with me… he might kill you…” Kei said innocently. Yabu lost his words.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Niichan works for the police. And he is really protective over Kei. Last year, someone kissed Kei’s cheek, and he got into jail for 2 years.” Kei said casually. Yabu was shocked to hear that.  
  
“Eh? Seriously?!” Yabu got even more panic.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kei won’t tell~” Kei said. Ah, he’s such nice boy.  
  
“Hontou?” Yabu asks as he looks at Kei so seriously. Kei nods.  
  
“Un! Because Kei loves Ko-chan, and Kei doesn’t want Ko-chan to be killed.” Kei said so cutely. Then he snuggles closer to Yabu. Yabu keeps on smiling.  
“Ouch…” Kei hisses.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Yabu asks. Kei looks at Yabu’s eyes with kitty’s eyes, which is very cute and adorable. If Yabu is not enduring himself, he might have raped Kei again this moment.  
  
“Kei’s back hurt…” Kei pouts and tightly hugs Yabu’s hand.  
  
“Sou da you nee… I did it pretty hard last night… it would be hurt…” Yabu mumbles to himself. But Kei can hear it.  
  
“It was hard, but it was so good~” Kei said cheerfully, and Yabu blushes.  
  
“hmmm… Jaa, let’s take a bath? Afterwards I’ll give you a massage, so it won’t hurt so much, and then we’ll have breakfast nee?” Yabu said. Kei nods in agreement.  
  
“What we’ll have for breakfast?” Kei asks.  
  
“Sunny side egg, broccolis, ham, and octopus-shaped sausages. How’s that sound?” Yabu asks. Kei looks excited and nods quickly.  
  
“Sounds good! octopus shaped sausages, yay~”Kei said. Yappari, it would be octopus-shaped sausages which attract his attention.  
  
“Jaa, come on, I’ll piggy back you to the bath room~” Yabu said nicely, as he lets Kei to climbs his back.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yabu gathering Kei’s health report which he would give to Takaki later on. They already had their breakfast, it’s almost 7 too. Takaki would come anytime soon. This is really really the last moment. It’s very last. They had no more time left.  
  
“Ko-chan…” Kei calls Yabu softly.  
  
“Un?” Yabu replied while looking at Kei.  
  
“When Kei got back from Sydney… Will Ko-chan be Kei’s boyfriend?” Kei asks innocently. Yabu smiled and pats his head.  
  
"I will Kei, I'll wait for you~ even if it takes years" Yabu said, honestly. Kei smiled, he feels so blessed with Yabu's love. Just by then, the door bell rings. It must be Takaki. When Yabu was about to open the door, Hika (who was drinking tea in the dining room) opened it first.  
  
"Kota, it's Takaki-san" Hikaru said. Yabu greets Takaki in.  
  
"Arigatou Hika..." Yabu says casually, it has been said, Yabu doesn't feel a thing after broke up with Hika. Maybe, that's because he has a new love? In fact right this moment, all he cares about is how sad he is parting with Kei.  
  
"Un. Jaa, going to my room, if there's package coming for me, please take it to my room?" Hikaru said. He's being a lot more polite now. He even says 'please' on his request.  
  
"Un un..." Yabu replied. Then Hikaru goes to his room while Yabu lets Takaki comes in. When they are on the living room, Kei looks unhappy seeing Takaki.  
  
"Kei, let's go~" Takaki said. But Kei shakes his head and hugs Yabu, he hide behide Yabu.  
  
"Yappari Kei doesn't want to leave! Kei wants to be here, with Ko-chan." Kei said cutely. Takaki rolled his eyes. Yabu feels so sad right now. It’s finally the time they have to part ways. But seriously, in Yabu’s mind, he’ll wait until Kei comes back to Japan, and finally be his lover.  
  
"Kei-honey... We need to go nee? Once we got back from Sydney later, you can see Ko-chan again... Nee? So for now come with me, okay?" Takaki said, trying to make Kei agrees. But of course Kei doesn't give in easily.  
  
"No! I want to be Ko-chan! Can't we just bring Ko-chan along?" Kei asks. That would be great! But then again, taking care of visa and passport is not an easy task to be done. It might takes months, and takes some funding too. So, Takaki shakes his head.   
  
"No Kei... We need to go, besides, we’re there for 3 months only. So please be good and come with me?” Takaki tries again. But Kei is persistent, he keeps shaking his head and hides behind Yabu. Yabu actually happy that Kei wants to stay, but, he knows that is not right to keep Kei here while Takaki wants him back. After all, Takaki is Kei’s guardian.  
  
“Kei… you should listen to your niichan… Besides, once you got back, you can see me again~ You know that I’ll wait for you~” Yabu said softly as he pats Kei’s head. Kei lowered his head. He knows Yabu would wait, but…  
  
“I just don’t know if you’ll still accept me after you learn my secrets….” Kei mumbles to himself. His tone is casual and mature, unlike kid at all. Yabu didn’t hear it, since his voice was so small.  
  
“See? Ko-chan would wait for you, so com--" Takaki was about to argue again but, his words was cut by 'Ka-boom' sound. Something is exploding from upstairs. When they hears that sound, Takaki and Kei gets panic.  
"Shit! Kei, plan B! Go go go!" Takaki suddenly said. Yabu tilts his head, he doesn’t get what Takaki is talking about.  
  
"Eh?" Yabu doesn't get it at all. Before he could even asks, Kei picks him up with his hands, bringing Yabu on his hands with a princess style.  
  
"Yes sir!" Kei said. It's not that cutie Kei he knows. And before Yabu knew it, Kei runs outside the house while having Yabu on his hands.  
  
"Chotto! What... What...? I don't get it!" Yabu yells out as he struggles, trying to make Kei lets him go. But Kei keeps running, he even runs like 100 meters away right now.  
  
"Shut it for now!" Kei said firmly. This is surely different from the Kei Yabu knows. And suddenly, Kei enters an empty house, and bring Yabu to the underground room. It was dark, and there’re some monitors on that room. The monitors shows Yabu’s house, every single spot, even bathrooms. There’s no dead stop at all on that monitor.  
Kei makes sure that no one follows them, Kei even locks the door. Then, he puts Yabu down on the floor.  
  
"Chotto! What's going on? Who the hell are you?! And what’s with this monitors?!" Yabu said. Certainly, he got panic. Kei looks regretful and he sighs.  
  
"Calm down, I'll explain everything, okay... So please calm down..." Kei said, he sounds so different, but certainly something is still the same like the kiddy Kei. Yabu tries to calm down, he sits on the floor and takes some deep breath for a while.  
  
"Okay... I've calm down. Explain everything..." Yabu said demandingly.  
  
"Alright... To begin with, let me introduce myself all over again. My name is Inoo Kei, the special investigation and arresting agent of Japanese Interpol." Kei said as he shows his badge. Now that's the secret!  
"I am not having a disorder, but I disguised myself to be, because I am under a mission to do an investigation in your house." Kei said. Yup, he doesn't have the passive disorder, he's actually a special agent, in short, he's a spy~  
  
"..." Yabu was too shocked to say anything. He keeps in silent while looking at Kei's ID card in disbelief. Kei sighs in regrets, he knows if this might happen any time soon, but why is it has to be now? When he just really started to fall for Yabu. While lowering his head, with a very regretful tone Kei said :  
  
“Gomen nee, Ko-chan…”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Gomen, I'm in hurry~

Thank you for reading!   



	10. In Line Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is how they end up~

**Title :** In Line Secrets  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Side Pairing :** TakaNoo (brothers)  
 **Words Count :** ~1600  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, fluff  
 **Summary :** And this is how they end up~  
 **Warning :** Hikaru is a bad character here.

  
~~~  
Yabu sighs. He feels like he had been fooled, but as he’s a psychiatrist, he knows how to read expression, he knows that Kei is not lying about regretting what have he done, he really mean it about apologizing. Actually he’s happy about it, but in the other side, he’s still doubting.

“So… you watched things in my house with these…?” Yabu asks as he looks to the monitors.

“I’m the one who installed the CCTV, but the one who watched it is Yuya…” Kei said. Then he sits in front of the monitors.

“Hey… isn’t that Hika? He’s fighting with Takaki-san?” Yabu says. He sees Takaki and Hikaru are punching each other on the monitor. They are fighting on Hikaru’s room.

“Yeah… there’s one more secret I’ve been keeping from you, but Hika is a terrorist… He’s not making robots, he makes bombs in a shape of robots. He’s the one who blew up A mall few days ago.” Kei explains. Yabu can’t believe it, but then when he thinks of it, Hikaru never really making a robot, he’s always ‘working’ on it.

“Eh?! So I dated a terrorist?!” Yabu said in disbelief. Kei giggles and nods.

“Well… yeah…” Kei said. Yabu sighs and shakes his head. For some moment he looks at those monitors, then his face turns pale.

“Say… Kei… is this CCTV thing always on, and Takaki-san always watched?” Yabu asks. Kei nods casually as he types some things on the computer in front of the monitors.

“Well yeah, because he can’t let any possibility that Hikaru would escape.” Kei explains, it seems like he doesn’t realized yet.

“Then… if last night was real… then…” Yabu says. Bingo! If the CCTV always on, and Takaki always watched it then… the last night ‘hot’ session too? Kei face turns pale.

“Shit… I completely forgot about that!” Kei snaps. So Takaki really did watch it. Now that they talked about it, they both went blushing. Silence filled them both. They’re shy to each other, yet they both loves each other. And suddenly Kei started a conversation.  
“Hey… about last night… … … I really mean it…” Kei said, shyly yet seriously.

“Wh..what do you mean?” Yabu asks, nervously. They are too nervous together that they even don’t dare to face each other.

“I mean… I really do… I… Lo… lo…” Kei can’t say it. He ended up shuttering all the way. Yabu already knows what he wanted to say though, it’s just that he wants to hear it directly.  
“I really don’t want to leave you… I really do love you…” Kei said, finally confessing it clearly. Yabu smiled.

“I… I… I love you too… even though it’s not the cutie Kei I know… My feeling still doesn’t change… My heart still beats faster when I near you… ” Yabu said it too. Yabu holds Kei’s hand.  
“I love you, Kei…” Yabu repeated it again, it makes Kei skips a beat. Kei blushes like hell, and when they are about to kiss, someone pulls Kei back away from Yabu.

“Stop it you two!” It’s Takaki. He’s holding Kei tightly, he protectively hugs Kei while Kei struggles.  
“You kissed my little-bro, then you fucked him, now what?!” Takaki said, a little childishly.

“Niichan! Get off!” Kei said cutely. It seems like their ‘unrelated blood brothers’ relationship was not a fake. Yabu giggles seeing that and he leans his back against the wall.

“No way! My Kei is too young to do such stuff, and you’re too young to have a boyfriend!” Takaki said, still hugging Kei while Kei struggling with all his might.

“I’m 23 Niichan! I’m old enough!” Kei said as he finally escapes from Takaki’s arms. Kei runs to Yabu and clings to Yabu’s arm.

“So you both really are this close?” Yabu asks as he pats Kei’s head to calm Kei down. Takaki giggles and nods.

“Well, yes. I’ve been taking care of him since he’s 6. I was 10 by then~ Ever since then, I’ve always taken care of him~” Takaki said, proudly. Kei rolled his eyes.

“But you have to let me do things on my own now! You can’t always jail my boyfriends and being protective over me!” Kei said cutely again. It seems like, despite he doesn’t have a disorder, he’s still cute.

“There there, calm down~” Yabu said, he pats Kei’s head again. Of course, that magical pat calmed Kei down.  
“How’s Hikaru? Has he been caught?” Yabu asks.

“He has~ My people is taking care of him now. He’s going to be jailed for 4 years~” Takaki said, somehow he sounds so proud.  
“And Kei… I think I’ll allow you to do as you wish from now on.” Takaki said.

“Eh?! Seriously?!” Kei jolted and sounds so excited.

“Yeah. My Penguin said it’s better for you to have him. He’s a good guy too…” Takaki said. But then he turns his attention to Yabu.  
“But if you ever hurt him even just a bit, I’ll make sure you go to jail, Yabu-san!” Takaki said seriously.

“Ha—hai!” Yabu said. Suddenly he feels nervous. Takaki smiled then he walks towards Kei and pats his head.

“That means Kei can date Ko-chan, right?” Kei asks excitedly. Takaki nods.

“Un…” Takaki said. Now that they can date, it’s really a good idea, but they haven’t got a proper confession yet. Yabu wants to give proper confession now, but Takaki is in the way, well, it would be embarrassing.

“Oi, Bakaki! Get out, let them have their private time. Beside, we have to report back to the headquarter.” Someone suddenly said. It’s Daiki, well to put it simple, he’s Takaki’s assistant slash boyfriend.

“Penguin? Since when you’re here?” Takaki asks as he hugs Daiki.

“That doesn’t matter, now let’s go~” Daiki said. Takaki nods, then Daiki looks at Kei.  
“Good luck, kid~” Daiki said. Kei nods slowly. Daiki turns his attention to Yabu now.  
“Give him proper confession, then take care of him, ‘kay?” Daiki said. Yabu smiles and nods.

“Certainly.” Yabu answers.

“Jaa, excuse us~” Daiki said as he holds Takaki’s hand and goes outside the room. Now, only Yabu and Kei in that room. They already understand each other’s feeling too, so confession would be easier now.

“Kei… Now that you know my feeling, there’s certainly one thing I want you to be. Well, I don’t know if I can be the most perfect lover or not, I also don’t know if I can make you happy or not, but one thing for sure, I’ll really treasure you. Of course, I’ll do everything to make you happy, dear. So, Will you be my boyfriend, Kei?” Yabu says. He doesn’t look tense at all, in return, he looks so charismatic. Kei smiles, he also blushes slightly. But then his expression turns sad, Yabu holds his hands as he listen to Kei’s answers, he said,

“You sure you want me to be a boyfriend? I’m not good at cooking, I also might left you for several days in a month for mission, and as you know… I’m a spoiled kid…” Kei said, sadly. Yabu giggles.

“I don’t mind you being spoiled, I also don’t mind if you’re a spoiled kid. As for cooking, We cooked together, didn’t we? Besides, I can cook, I can teach you how to cook~” Yabu said confidently.

“Then, okay, I want to be Ko-chan’s boyfriend!” Kei said excitedly, exactly like a little kid. Yabu smiled widely.

“Thank you, Kei!” Yabu said.

“No, it’s me who supposed to thanked you~” Kei said.  
“By the way, can I still call you Ko-chan, right?” Kei asks. Yabu nods.

“Of course you can~” Yabu gives a permission, then something comes up on Yabu’s mind.  
“Hey, Kei… now that your mission in my house is finished, are you going to leave my house?” Yabu asks. He’s right, now that the mission is finish, is there a reason to stay?

“Well… I think I’m going back to my apartment…” Kei said. Yabu shakes his head and puts his hands on his waist.

“So you’re going to let your boyfriend live alone? How could you?” Yabu said jokingly.

“Eh?” Kei looks at Yabu, it looks like he’s confused.

“Why should you go back to your apartment, silly. Now, you’re my boyfriend, you should just live with me~” Yabu said nicely. Kei can’t imagine a better life than this. He got the best job he can have, he has a lovely boyfriend, and now his boyfriend asks him to live with him. Nothing can be better than that~

“Eh? Can I?” Kei asks.

“Of course you can! So, will you, from now on, live with me?” Yabu said. It sounds almost like a proposal. Kei smiles widely, he hugs Yabu and kissed Yabu’s lips before he answers :

“Un!”

After that day, they live together in Yabu’s house. Yabu has 3 rooms, but somehow, they sleep in the same room *laugh*. Well, the reason should be pretty obvious. They passed everyday together and lived as a happy couple. Yabu always spoiled Kei too. And of course, they never keep any secret from each other. Though sometimes they fight and most of the time Yabu would be the one who apologize, they are happy to be together.  
Yeah, they are happy together, because they meant to be together, they belong to each other~

END  
~~~  
So this is the end nee?  
hehe~  
Hope you like it!  
jaa,  
Thank you for reading!  



	11. In Line Secret : Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's just skip it~

**Title :** In Line Secret : Make Love  
 **Pairing :** InooBu~  
 **Words Count :** ~2700  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Fluff, a slight comedy, romance, smut  
 **Summary :** Well, let's just skip it~

_ Warning : Seme Kei~ _

  
~~~  
It’s been like 3 months they are dating, both of them are such nice couple. Yabu is being very gentle and caring, while Kei… well… he can be spoiled sometimes and can be very reliable and manly too, that depend to the circumstances nee. Then, there’s Takaki who always calls at least once a day to check on Kei, sometimes, it makes Yabu irritated and jealous though, because Takaki being too care to Kei.  
Right now, they are on their room, Kei left for a mission for a few days and finally he’s back today, so they want to spend their quality time now. They sure miss each other. They are watching some random movie they downloaded on the net. It’s a boring movie though, that’s why Kei feels so bored that he played with Yabu’s hair. Sometimes he pulls it, sometimes he smells it, sometimes he even messes with it.

“Kei… stop playing with my hair…” Yabu said. Kei shakes his head.

“I’m bored I want to play with Ko-chan’s hair!” Kei said, ah he’s being childish right now.

“Rather than playing with my hair, why don’t we play something?” Yabu suggested as he pulls Kei to his hug. Kei hugs Yabu back and nods.

“Okay, let’s play something, and if I win I want something from Ko-chan~” Kei said, it seems like he have something in his mind. Since Yabu thought it won’t be harmful so he just nods and agree.

“Okay~ How about we play acchimuite hoi? It’s been quite long time since I played that…” Yabu said. Kei nods, he hasn’t play that for quite long time too, it would be nostalgic, would it?

“Okay! Let’s play that! The last time I played it was like 7 years ago, so let’s do it~” Kei said with a bright smile.

“But if I win then, you’ll be naked all day tomorrow, nee?” Yabu said, a little teasing.

“Pervert!” Kei said as he smiled lightly and playfully hit Yabu’s chest.

“You can’t blame me… You left me for damn 3 weeks, Kei!” Yabu said, playfully too. But it’s true, Kei left Yabu for a mission around 3 weeks. No wonder Yabu miss him so much.

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t miss you too, Ko-chan…” Kei said.  
“okay then, I’ll be naked if I lose, but if I win I want to be seme tonight! How’s that?” Kei said excitedly. Yabu never been uke before, so it’s a little risky if he accepted it.

“Eeeh?!” Yabu got shocked just by hearing it. Kei laughs.

“So? Let’s play? I’ll be naked all day if you win~” Kei said. It seems like he’s trying to make Yabu agree, and then again, Yabu falls for it.

“O-okay…” Yabu agreed, hesitantly though, but he agreed. Then they start playing the game. They start with janken then acchimuite hoi. The play it like 10 times before finally Yabu lost it. If this is a comic, Yabu would have those black lines around him.

“Yay, I win~ I’m seme tonight~” Kei said happily. Of course he’s happy with it, it’s quite a change.

“Please, Kei… one more time nee? Nee?” Yabu says in defeat, he really doesn’t mind being uke actually, but he’s kinda scared of being uke, he could never imagine it.

“Alright, but if I win again Ko-chan calls me ‘danna-sama’ tonight, okay?” Kei said. Danna-sama means ‘husband’ though it can be means ‘master’ too, in this matter, Kei wants Yabu to call him ‘husband’, cute, right?

“But if I win, let’s just cancel the previous agreement?” Yabu said. It seems like he really afraid of being uke.

“Okay~” Kei simply agree to it. Little did Yabu know, that Kei is really good at this game. And all he did is digging his own grave. Of course they play it again, and of course, Kei wins again.

“Yatta~ I win again~” Kei said happily as he hugs his dolphin doll, the one Yabu bought on their very first date. Yabu sulk in defeat. Then again, if this is a comic, then, Yabu would have black mist around him.

“One more time, pleeaaseeee~” Yabu begs, it seems like he doesn’t want to give up yet. Kei doesn’t seems to have any problem with playing it again, since he knows he’ll win again.

“Jaa, one last time nee~ If you win, I won’t be seme, but if I win, we’ll have lots of rounds today, nee?” Kei said. He’s really excited of being seme today. Moreover he really misses his Yabu.

“Hai…” Yabu said. This is his last change, if he lost then he really have to let Kei be seme. Then, they play it again, and in just 2 games, Kei wins. Yappari, Yabu will be uke tonight.

“Yay~” Kei cutely cheers while Yabu rolled down on the bed while buried his head on Usa-chan.

“Yada…” Yabu softly whines. But well, deal is a deal, so he has to do it no matter what, or Kei might be angry or upset. Of course, making Kei upset is not a thing Yabu wants to do, since he treasure Kei so much.

“Jaa, let’s have ‘it’~” Kei said happily as he smiles widely. Yabu sighs, and nods before he said :

“Hai, danna-sama…”

\--

Right now, both of them lying on the bed, already naked and ready to make some love. As they already deal, Kei will be seme tonight. Currently, Kei is licking Yabu’s nipple while his fingers are preparing Yabu’s hole. He started with one finger of course. And since Yabu never be uke before, he feels so tight.

“Honey, you’re so sensitive~” Kei said. Well, definitely this is not the cuttie Kei, he’s in his cool mode right now. His voice is husky too.

“Ngggghhh… it’s embarrassing…” Yabu said while blushing and moaning. Kei giggles for a while before he got back to sucking Yabu’s nipple. As he sucks, Kei also puts more finger inside Yabu, he thrusting his 2 fingers slowly.

“You’re really sensitive nee~” Kei said after he bites Yabu’s nipple for quite sometimes. Kei moved to Yabu’s lips and kisses it. Kei leads the kiss too, it seems like Yabu feels good because Kei is thrusting his finger, that he started to squirm.  
“And you’re hard too~ I got hard too nee~” Kei said as he puts another finger, so there’s 3 fingers inside Yabu right now.

“Nggghhh… Keii…” Yabu moans softly while blushing. He had been trying to hold his moan, but he fails anyway.

“Now now, that’s not how you supposed to call me tonight, honey~” Kei said. Sou da nee, Yabu should call Kei ‘danna-sama’ nee~

“H-hai, danna-samaaaahhh…” Yabu said as he moans. Kei giggles and start sucking on Yabu’s neck. He also adds more finger, so it’s all four inside now.  
“Nggghhhh… it’ll leave aah~ mark…” Yabu said.

“So?” Kei said, he’s being carefree.

“It’ll be bad ngggghhh if my patient nggghhh aahh can see it…” Yabu said. Sou, it’ll be quite bad, but Kei doesn’t really care.

“True, but you always wear you lab coat right? No one will see~” Kei said, before he sucks even more. He sucks it even harder and it will definitely left some marks. As he feels Yabu is ready, Kei stops sucking and pulls out his fingers.  
“Now, mine will fuck you up~” Kei said sexily. He spreads Yabu’s legs even wider, and he aims his member to Yabu’s hole.  
“You ready, honey?” Kei asks softly. Yabu closes his eyes and covers his face with Usa-chan. Kei giggles and takes it as a ‘yes’. And so Kei starts pushing. He slowly pushes his member inside Yabu while Yabu squirming and hissing.

“Danna-saamaaa… nggghhhh huuurttt…” Yabu cried out. Kei keeps pushing slowly and slowly, so it won’t be hurt so much. Kei also pats Yabu’s head so he would calm down.

“Just a little more nee, endure it, Ko-chan~” Kei said sexily. Yabu keeps covering his face with Usa-chan while Kei keeps pushing in. and finally Kei’s member all insideYabu. Kei stops for a while so Yabu can lose the pain first.  
“I’m inside now~ Cool down for a while nee~” Kei said. He bend down and sucks Yabu’s nipples while his right hand grabbing Yabu’s member.  
“How do you feel, Ko?” Kei asks. While still covering his face, Yabu answers.

“I feel full… but… it feels good…” Yabu said. Looks like he’s being shy now. Kei giggles, he starts pumping Yabu’s member.

“Sou? Jaa, if it feels good, show me your face, so I can tell how much you enjoy this~” Kei said. But Yabu shakes his head.

“Yaaadaaa…” He said while squirming. Kei giggles, he doesn’t know his caring and charismatic boyfriend can be this cute.

“You know, if you don’t show me your face, I’ll do you real hard…” Kei said, threading Yabu. But Yabu keeps shaking his head.  
“Jaa, if that’s what you want~” Kei said and he starts thrusting. He roughly thrusting into Yabu’s hole.

“Nggghhhh aaaaahhhh slow dow—aaaaahhh down danna-saamaaaaah~” Yabu said, half begging yet half moaning. Kei laughs lightly, he let go of Yabu’s member and he grabs Yabu’s waists before he slams inside Yabu even harder.

“You ask for this, babe~” Kei said. Yabu’s hands hugging Usa-chan tightly while still coveing his face. As for Kei, he keeps thrusting even harder. He pulls out his member then he slams it all in inside Yabu’s hole so hardly.

“Nggghhh… pl-please… ple…ease… slow… do—aaaahhhh downnnn” Yabu moans. Kei doesn’t want to slow down yet.

“No~” Kei said. He thrusts inside more. He pulls out then he slams his member inside Yabu’s hole. It’s on the perfect angle too, it hit Yabu’s sweet spot which makes Yabu screams.

“Aaaaahhhh! Danna...-samaaaaaaaahhh!” Yabu screams a moan.

“Ahhh you’re so tight, Ko-chan~” Kei said as he thrusting even more. Kei slams his member so roughly countless times. It feels good for Yabu though.

“Aaaahhhh Danna-sa ngggghhh sama… pleaseeee ngggghhhh slow do—down…” Yabu said, he’s bagginf his ‘danna-sama’ again. Yet, he still covering his face.

“I’ll slow down if you show me your face~” Kei said, as he slams as hard as before. Now Yabu doesn’t have a choice but to show his face to Kei. So he lets go of Usa-chan and show his face to Kei.

“Yada… it’s ngghhh embarrassing…” Yabu said, and as promised Kei slows his thrusting pace down. Yabu’s face was all red and he avoids Kei’s eyes. Of course Kei notices that.

“Look at me, please…” Kei said, and Yabu does so, he looks at Kei shyly while Kei keeps slaming his member inside Yabu.  
“Yabai you’re so cute~” Kei said, his tone was shaky since he’s talking while thrusting.

“Ngggghhhhh danna-samaaaa… I… nggghhh I’m close….” Yabu suddenly said. It seems like embarrassment and the pleasure is overflowing, it makes him wants to come. Kei giggles.

“Un… me too, let’s do it together, baby~” Kei said. And then, Kei slams one last hard thrust then they both come.

“AAaaahhhhhhh~” Both of them moan as they come. Kei come on Yabu’s hole while Yabu come all over his own stomach. Kei giggles and takes Yabu’s cum with his hand, the he licks it.

“You’re good, Ko-chan~” Kei said as he licks Yabu’s cum. Yabu blushes.

“And you’re surprisingly talented being seme…” Yabu said. They both down to laugh. And after laughing Kei kisses Yabu’s lips, he also licks Yabu’s tongue in the process. Yabu can taste himself in the kiss. They passionately kiss for quite a while before finally Kei broke the kiss.

“Let’s do more~” Kei said. Yabu blushes but he nods. It seems like he is not hating the idea, rather than hating it, maybe he loves that idea.  
“But I want you to ride me~” Kei said as he lies down beside Yabu.

“Eeeh?!” Yabu got a little surprised.

“Come on, move your ass and ride me, baby~” Kei said, sexily and sounds a little bit naughty. Yabu blushes, but he slowly stand up and moves to Kei’s lap to ride his boyfriend. Yabu takes Kei’s member and start aiming to his own hole  
“Put it inside you, Ko-chan~” Kei said, he sounds a little cute. Then Yabu starts sitting on Kei’s member. Slowly but sure, Kei’s member got inside Yabu’s hole, until Yabu finally fully sitting on Kei’s member, which means Kei is all inside Yabu.

“Nggghhh Danna-sama’s cock is big~” Yabu said. Kei blushes a little. Just by then, Yabu starts to move his hip up and down causing Kei’s member moves in and out his hole. Yabu lets out moans as he moves, while Kei also moans slowly, and he also starts playing with Yabu’s member. He pumping it up and down and sometimes teases its tip.

“Nggghhh, you’re so good baby~” Kei said.  
“Nee, move a little bit more faster~” Kei said again. Yabu nods and moves faster. He moves his hip up then moves his hip down, while moaning crazily.

“Nggghhhhhh Danna-sama aaaaaaah~ your cock feels so good~” Yabu said, it seems like he’s not being shy anymore. Kei giggles as he keeps playing on Yabu’s member.

“Aaaah~ Your hole feels good too, babe~” Kei said as he pumps Yabu’s member. Yabu keeps moving up and down, he fucks his boyfriend’s member quite hardly.

“Nggghhhh good ngggghhhh~” Yabu moans again. Somehow it feels different than before, maybe it’s because he’s riding Kei right now? Moreover Kei plays with his member too, even sometimes Kei plays with Yabu’s balls.  
“Nggghhh Dannasamaaaaaaa~” Yabu moans again.

“Kouu~ nggghh that’s good baby~” Kei said as he feels that Yabu is moving even faster.

“Nggghhh more more nggggghhh more dannasamaaaa~” Yabu said. He feels so good that he became a little greedier. He even moves his hip even faster than before. He also moves it hardly.  
“Aaaaaaah~ it feels so gooood~” Yabu moans. As he moves up and down, he holds Kei’s hand which is playing with his member.  
“Please don’t stop ngggghhhhh danna-sama~” Yabu said.

“Hai hai~ You sure being greedy nee, Kou~” Kei said. As Yabu wants him to do, Kei keeps playing on Yabu’s member. Well, Kei, himself feels so good. Because Yabu’s hole is so tight and it’s so soft. Yabu’s hole pressing his member softly and Kei can also feel that Yabu’s hole massaging his member.

“Ngggghhhh dame… nggghhhh I’ll come soon aaaaaahhh~” Yabu said as he feels that he’s close to his climax. Kei giggles.

“Not yet, Kou, not yet, don’t come just yet~” Kei said. It seems like he wants to come with Yabu again. Yabu moves even harder, even the slamming sound can be heard from outside their room. Quite hard nee? That’s just how hard Yabu slams Kei’s member inside his own hole.

“Nggggggghhhhh aaaaahhhh~ Daaa—dannasamaa~ let’s come?” Yabu says as he thrust even more harder. Then…

“Aaaaah~” Both of the moan, this time they moan each other name too. Yabu moans ‘Kei~’ while Kei moans ‘Kota~’. They both panting afterwards. Yabu falls to Kei’s chest while Kei’s member still inside Yabu’s hole.

“You’re so *pant* great honey~” Kei said with husky voice. Yabu smiled.

“You’re so great *pant” yourself, danna-sama…” Yabu said. Then Yabu pulls out Kei’s member off his hole. Then he lies down beside Kei. Both of them smile to each other, Kei buried his face to Yabu’s chest while Yabu caresses Kei’s head.

“Nee, Ko-chan…” Kei said. Now he’s back to his cutie self.

“Yes, dear?” Yabu answers.

“Was it good?” Kei asks straight forwardly. Yabu giggles and kisses Kei’s forehead.

“Un…” Yabu answers.

“Jaa can I be seme from now on?” Kei asks excitedly. Well he knows Yabu will turn him down though.

“No way!” Yabu said. Kei pouts.

“But we can switch role once in the while~” Yabu said.  
“Is that alright with you, danna-sama?” Yabu said gently. Kei smiles cutely and nods.

“Un!” Kei excitedly said.  
“Nee, let’s clean up? Kei’ll help Ko-chan to clean up~” Kei said cutely. Yabu giggles. Kei lets go of the hug and sits down. Yabu also sits down.

“Thank you, Kei~” Yabu said gently again, but Kei pouts. Well, they have a deal, Yabu has to call Kei by ‘danna-sama’ today.  
“Ah! Gomen, danna-sama~” Yabu said, he remembers about the agreement.

“Jaa, let’s clean up?” Kei asks cutely again, he stands up and holds Yabu’s hand. Yabu nods.

“Alright, but before that…” Yabu paused. He pulls Kei closer to him and kisses his lips passionately.  
“I love you so much, danna-sama~” Yabu said, Kei blushes, he kisses Yabu’s cheek before he replied.

“I love you too, Ko-chan~”

END

~~~

Hai that's seriously the end of this fic~

Jaa,  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
